Bring Me To Life
by Celestria-17
Summary: Totally AU Buffy Summers has been in boarding school in England for the last two years. She is now home to finish her last year at Sunnydale high. But when she return as realize everything doesn’t always stay the same Complete
1. Home Sweet Home

Summary: AU Buffy Summers spent the last two years in London at a boarding  
  
school, after her mother thought it was a good idea for her to spend time  
  
with her father. Now Buffy's back home to finish her last year at Sunnydale  
  
High. When Buffy returns she realizes not all things stay the same, that  
  
also applies to all the friends she left behind.  
  
Rating: R  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these they belong to Joss and WB  
  
Author's Note: I choose the title because I love this song, but the song has  
  
nothing to do with the story.  
  
Author Note  
  
I like thank my beta Maribel I give her a big thank  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter One: Home Sweet Home  
  
"Flight 254 from London has arrived, passengers will be exiting from gate  
  
53" the voice from the entrecote said.  
  
A girl with long blond hair exited from gate 53. She was wearing a plain sky  
  
blue baby t-shirt, a pair of black pants with blue outlining and a pair of  
  
vans shoes, finally completing her outfit with a little black pack.  
  
The girl looked around. Then she saw a woman with curly short curly blond  
  
hair wearing a red blouse with a long gray skirt with little flowers at the  
  
hem.  
  
"Buffy welcome back home" Joyce greeted her daughter as she walked out the  
  
gateway.  
  
"Hi Mom" Buffy smiled walking towards her mother giving her a hug.  
  
"I miss you sweetheart, it's been lonely since you've been gone." She said  
  
walking over to where Buffy suitcases were.  
  
"I hope your father didn't spoil you too much during your stay with him,"  
  
she laughed.  
  
"No, I didn't really get to see him that much, I was either studying a lot  
  
or doing something to keep me busy" she explained.  
  
"Well let's get going, I bet you're dying to get home." Joyce said.  
  
"Yeah." 'Home sweet home' she thought. She followed her mother outside.  
  
*******  
  
AFTER A TEN MINUTES' SILENT DRIVE  
  
Summers' House  
  
"The house doesn't look any different," Buffy said getting out of her mother  
  
black jeep.  
  
"You've only been gone for two years, nothing much has changed, just that  
  
everyone of your old friends and acquaintances may be a little older but  
  
that's it," she replied getting Buffy's bags from the car, trying to confort  
  
her.  
  
"So… my friends don't know I'm back?"  
  
"I thought you had written to them announcing your arrival," Joyce said.  
  
"No, I've been really busy with school and homework, I hadn't much free time  
  
plus it's not like they'd written to me anyway," she replied to her mom.  
  
"Oh well, this is your last year in High School Buffy and I'm sure it's  
  
going to be a great year." She told her daughter with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Yeah, back to Sunnydale High," she sighed.  
  
Buffy and Joyce walked into the house. Buffy looked around, nothing much had  
  
changed, only the lamp and the couch had been moved around, her pictures  
  
were still on the desk.  
  
"If you want we could go out to eat something or go shopping Buffy, you  
  
still love shopping, don't you?" her mother asked trying to make Buffy feel  
  
more at home.  
  
Buffy turned around to look at her mother.  
  
"Maybe later I kinda want to unpack a few things before I do anything else,"  
  
she answered.  
  
Joyce's smile disappeared at Buffy's answer. Then the phone started ringing.  
  
Joyce walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello," Joyce said.  
  
"I can't, Buffy just came home…fine I'll be there in a few minutes…all  
  
right, I'll see you then," Joyce turned around to face Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, I have to go to the gallery for a little while, I really don't want  
  
to leave but it's important and I promise I'll be back as soon as I can,"  
  
Joyce told while picking up her purse and grabbing the keys from the little  
  
table that the phone was on.  
  
"It's fine mom, it's not like I haven't been alone before, I am almost  
  
eighteen, I'll be fine and maybe I'll even go shopping or something." Buffy  
  
said, trying to reassure her mom that she will be fine.  
  
"Okay Buffy, if you need anything, the gallery's number is written on the  
  
fridge…if you need anything, feel free to call me," Joyce smiled warmly at  
  
her daughter.  
  
"Bye mom," she said waving, her mother smiled and finally took off to the  
  
gallery. Buffy sighed and walked upstairs.  
  
********  
  
Upstairs in Buffy's Room  
  
"Hello room," she whispered. She looked around at everything. Her pictures  
  
were rather dusty. It looked like they hadn't been cleaned since she left.  
  
She picked up one of the pictures. It was a picture of her when she was  
  
younger with a young boy's arms around her. She smiled as she traced her  
  
finger over the picture.  
  
"Hello Lover,…" she smiled. "…I'm Back."  
  
*****************************  
  
Next Chapter: I'm Back  
  
Buffy has finally finished unpacking her bags ans is ready to begin a new  
  
school year at Sunnydale High. But when she starts school she realizes not  
  
everything is quite the same she remembers. And who is the man in the  
  
picture? Anyone can guess?  
  
Author Note  
  
PLease tell me what you think. I lvoe Review please tell me what you think   
  
bad or good 


	2. I'm Back

Bring Me Back To Life  
  
Summary: AU Buffy Summers spent the last two years in London at a boarding  
  
school, after her mother thought it was a good idea for her to spend time  
  
with her father. Now Buffy's back home to finish her last year at Sunnydale  
  
High. When Buffy returns she realizes not all things stay the same, that  
  
also applies to all the friends she left behind.  
  
Rating: R  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these they belong to Joss and WB  
  
Author's Note: I choose the title because I love this song, but the song has nothing to do with the story.  
  
Author Note  
  
Oh my gosh thank you for all these great review, And thanks to Maribel for all her great Beta if it wasn't for her my story would kind of suck.   
  
I'm Back  
  
  
  
Summers House  
  
  
  
"Buffy are you ready for school?" Joyce called her from outside her room.  
  
  
  
Buffy rolled over and looked at the clock it read 7:21. She rubbed her sleep filled eyes and rolled over to look straight at the ceiling. After spending a few more minutes in bed Buffy finally got out of bed and jumped into the shower. Afterwards, she grabbed a pair of tight dark blue jeans, a black tank top that said babe in red letters, and a pair of black vans. She put on some eyeliner and painted her lips with a light red lipstick. Then she ran a comb through her hair, making it all wavy and shiny. She grabbed her small black backpack and walked downstairs.  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm ready." Buffy called out as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
  
  
Joyce looked up at her daughter and gave her a tender smile.  
  
  
  
"No breakfast Buffy? It is the most important meal of the day, you know," she said as get got up and put her mug in the sink.  
  
  
  
"I'm not really hungry," Buffy said.  
  
  
  
Joyce smiled and they walked towards the door and drove off.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Sunnydale High School  
  
  
  
Buffy got out of the car after kissing her mother good-bye. She slowly walked towards the school, she felt everyone's eyes on her.  
  
  
  
Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into a red head, and dropped all her books.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop your books, let me help you," Buffy said helping the girl to pick up her books.  
  
  
  
"Buffy… Buffy Summers?" the girl asked confused.  
  
  
  
"That would be me," she said smiling and handing the books to the red head girl who was still looking at her funny.  
  
  
  
"I guess you don't recognize me," the girl said taking her books. "I'm Willow Rosenberg… we were best friends in Jr. High."  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, Willow, Hi," she smiled at her, even though the other girl wasn't really smiling back.  
  
  
  
"It's been awhile Buffy," Willow said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah it has, I guess when I left we didn't part on the best terms, did we?" Buffy stated.  
  
  
  
"Listen Willow, I'm sorry for the way I treated you before I left, I didn't act like a best friend should I guess," she frowned watching everyone walk by them.  
  
  
  
Willow started to smile at her, when the bell rang.  
  
  
  
"Well, it looks like I have class right now, maybe we could meet later and you can fill me in about everything that has happened in my absence," Buffy asked trying not to sound too needy.  
  
  
  
"Sure, why not," Willow smiled.  
  
  
  
"Cool, I'll catch you later." She said leaving Willow to go to her first class. It had been forever since she was last in this school, everything looked the same but it felt different.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Lunch Time  
  
  
  
'Maybe he moved,' Buffy thought.  
  
  
  
"Buffy… Hi," a voice from behind her said, Buffy turned around to come face to face with Willow.  
  
  
  
"Hi Willow," she smiled, happy that she had someone to talk to.  
  
  
  
"If you like you could eat lunch with us, I mean you don't have to… I just saw you here alone and I thought maybe I should come say hi or say nothing… then I came and now here I am," she finished explaining while trying to catch her breath.  
  
  
  
"I would like that," Buffy said smiling at her, Willow smiled back an they both walked towards a table where some guys sat talking.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, guess who's back?" the read head said pointing to Buffy who just smiled. She felt weird being with her old best friends.  
  
  
  
They stopped talking. There was a brown haired boy wearing a buttoned down black shirt, with a red t-shirt under it and blue jeans and the other boy had blue hair, a green shirt and a pair of black bagging pants.  
  
  
  
"Well, if it isn't Buffy Summers back in Sunnydale," the brown hair boy laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hi Xander, I know before I left we didn't really were friends but I'm not a stuck up princess anymore, I realized that I was wrong treating you guys that way and I understand if you don't want to forgive me," she said playing nervously with her hands.  
  
  
  
Xander stood up, walked over to Buffy and smiled giving her a friendly hug, "Welcome back Buff," he said.  
  
  
  
She beamed at him, "I missed you guys so much," Buffy said, as Willow, Xander and Buffy sat down at the table.  
  
  
  
"Buffy this is Oz," Willow said pointing to the blue hair boy, he waved at her.  
  
  
  
"Buffy it's good to have you here," Willow said giving her a hug, Buffy smiled and hugged her back. Willow thought to herself how happy she was to have Buffy back as her friend again.  
  
  
  
"I changed guys, I just wanted to tell you that because while I was gone I realized what a jerk I was to you, you guys were my only real friends."  
  
  
  
"Since you were gone so many things have happened, you'll never believe some of them, like Xander had a thing with Cordelia Chase… they were kind of seeing each other secretly. But then Xander got tired of her and now he is dating Anya Jenkins, Cordelia's cousin, it was a big drama thing at the time," Willow explained.  
  
  
  
"Wow Xander," Buffy couldn't believe how much Xander and Willow had changed.   
  
  
  
Willow took a sit next to Oz and Buffy saw them holding hands, she was surprised to find out Willow had a boyfriend.  
  
  
  
"You have a lot to catch up," Xander said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, oh Idea… we could all go to the Bronze tonight, it will be like old times," Willow smiled, Oz gave a half smiled and nodded at his girlfriend's idea.  
  
  
  
"Sure sounds like a plan," Buffy smiled.  
  
  
  
"Um so Willow, is everyone else still the same?" Buffy asked, looking around at all the kids sitting down eating their lunch.  
  
  
  
"Yeah pretty much, but not everyone's the same, you remember Angel's brother, right?" Willow asked taking a sip of her drink.  
  
  
  
"William? Yes I remember him," she answered.  
  
  
  
"Well, he isn't William anymore, now he goes by Spike and he's been doing this whole Billy idol thing since our sophomore year." Xander laughed.  
  
  
  
"Buffy," a voice from behind said.  
  
  
  
She turned around to come face to face with her prince.  
  
  
  
"Angel," she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Are you in love with her?  
  
  
  
Buffy started her senior year at Sunnydale High getting back in her old friends' good grace. Then she comes face to face with the love she left behind and realizes he isn't the same guy that she thought she knew. 


	3. Hi I'm Home

Bring Me Back To Life  
  
Summary: AU Buffy Summers spent the last two years in London at a boarding  
  
school, after her mother thought it was a good idea for her to spend time  
  
with her father. Now Buffy's back home to finish her last year at Sunnydale  
  
High. When Buffy returns she realizes not all things stay the same, that  
  
also applies to all the friends she left behind.  
  
Rating: R  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these they belong to Joss and WB  
  
Author's Note: Oh my gosh I saw all those review for me and I was like I'm so happy and Wow   
  
you guys made me happy thank you I'll keep writing. If you have any input you would   
  
like to see happen give me a reivew and I'll see if I can make space.  
  
Author Note: Big thanks to Maribel being a great person  
  
************************  
  
Chapter Three: Are you in love with her?  
  
"Buffy," Angel whispered, not believing that his ex girlfriend was standing before him in person, she was as beautiful as always. Her deep green eyes looking into his big brown puppy eyes.  
  
"Angel, Hi," she whispered back. She looked at him while thinking 'he's  
  
gotten bigger and handsomer and a lot taller'. He was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt and a pair of black slacks. 'He looks very sharp,' Buffy thought.  
  
"When did you came back?" he asked keeping his eyes locked on Buffy, he just couldn't look away  
  
.  
  
"I came back Saturday and what about you? I mean… the last time I heard from you was a couple of months after I left. I wrote you everyday," she said without taking her eyes from him even for a moment.  
  
"Buffy after you left it was hard for me, I mean it hurt to know you weren't going to be there when I needed you, and after we talked on the phone I realized it was getting harder to hang up every time," he whispered.  
  
They both felt their friends watching them. Xander, Willow and Oz Watched interestedly what was going on between Buffy and Angel.  
  
"Angel," a familiar voice called him from behind, it belonged to a girl with raven black hair and a red short dress with no sleeves and a pair of red high heels.  
  
"Drucilla," Buffy said after seeing Drucilla it was like a blast from the past.  
  
She looked at Buffy then back at Angel, she walked to his side and intertwined her hand with his, "Buffy I had no idea you were coming back," she said. "I mean… I thought you had left for good."  
  
"Drucilla it's been awhile," she said while thinking 'How could he… not with her."  
  
Angel could see the pain in Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Buffy maybe we could talk about this later, I think now isn't the best time," Angel said. "We have a lot to talk about Buffy." Drucilla just smiled at this.  
  
"Dru could you go tell Doyle I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Drucilla's smile wavered a little at that and replied with a frown Marring her expression, "Sure, I can do that," she answered not taking her eyes off Buffy. "See you around Buffy," she gave Angel a passionate kiss.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and turned away to evade looking At them kissing. She could not believe Angel had moved on and with Drucilla of all persons.  
  
Drucilla walked away. Angel rolled his eyes. "Listen Buffy, are you going to the Bronze tonight?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she answered.  
  
"If you do go, I think we could talk there, all right?" he said.  
  
"Whatever," she replied.  
  
Angel smiled again, turned and walked away from her.  
  
"Yeah we do have a lot to talk about," she whispered.  
  
****************  
  
Home  
  
"Buffy are you home?" Joyce called from downstairs.  
  
Buffy was looking through her closet.  
  
"I'm upstairs in my room," Buffy shouted back. She pulled out a black t-shirt that said Bad girl with red letters. "Nope," she said throwing it on her bed. "Maybe a dress," she said pulling out a pink dress. "Nope,"she also threw it on the bed. Then she pulled out a white shirt with no sleeves that said Player 69 on it in black letters and a pair of black jeans.  
  
"I guess this will have to do," and pulled out a pair of black boots. She left what she was going to wearing on the bed.  
  
Buffy heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Then the door opened and her mom walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Honey," Joyce smiled, "how was your first day at school," she asked.  
  
"It was okay," Buffy said giving her mom a sweet smile. "I had an good time."  
  
"I had an idea, since I'm not working today maybe we can go shopping and catch up, you know to do mother and daughter things," she asked while looking hopefully at her daughter.  
  
Buffy stopped what she was doing and turned to her mother frowning.  
  
"I can't mom, I'm sorry, Willow asked me if I wanted to go to the Bronze with her and Xander and I said yea, can I go mom, please?" Buffy asked begging her mom, "please mom, please?"  
  
"I guess it will be ok, just make sure to return before eleven please, it is a school night and I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble on your second day," she smiled.  
  
"I will, promise," Buffy said practically beaming.  
  
********  
  
A while later  
  
"Buffy, phone call, it's Willow."  
  
"Okay, I got it."  
  
"Hey Will"  
  
"Buffy hi, how are you?"  
  
Buffy giggled  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That's good, hey I was thinking of coming over so we could go to the Bronze together like in old times, what do you say?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"All right, I'll be there in a few, later Buffy."  
  
"Later Willow."  
  
*******  
  
Few Minutes later  
  
"Hello Mrs. Summers, is Buffy here?" Willow asked standing outside the front door. Joyce smiled at Willow's friendly tone.  
  
"Hi Willow, I haven't see you around in a while, how have you been?  
  
Your parents dropped at the gallery earlier today for a chat," she said. "Oh please, where are my manners? Come in, darling," Joyce said moving out of the way to let Willow come into the house.  
  
"Buffy, Willow's here. Willow why don't you just go upstairs?"  
  
"Okay." Willow walked upstairs, she hadn't been in this house in ages, she looked around, everything looked almost the same. She walked towards  
  
Buffy's room, listening at the music blasting from the room. She opened the door to see Buffy dancing all over the room, her hair all tousled. Willow smiled and stayed at the door, laughing inwardly at the image before her.  
  
Wake me up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
I can't wake up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
save me   
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Buffy sang along with the singer, stopping only when she saw Willow at the door.  
  
"Hi Willow," she waved.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt.  
  
"Willow you look so cute," Buffy said frankly at her.  
  
"Are you ready?" Willow asked pointing to the door.  
  
"Let's go," she said, they both walked out of the room and headed towards the Bronze for a night of fun and memories.  
  
Next Chapter: The Bronze  
  
Buffy and the gang head to the Bronze where Buffy meets more familiar faces.Will Angel and Buffy finally talk? Does Buffy realize love isn't always forever? Find out on the next chapter, don't worry I won't make you wait too long for it. Lol 


	4. The Bronze

Bring Me Back To Life  
  
Summary: AU Buffy Summers spent the last two years in London at a boarding  
  
school, after her mother thought it was a good idea for her to spend time  
  
with her father. Now Buffy's back home to finish her last year at Sunnydale  
  
High. When Buffy returns she realizes not all things stay the same, that  
  
also applies to all the friends she left behind.  
  
Rating: R  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these they belong to Joss and WB  
  
Author's Note: Oh my gosh I saw all those review for me and I was like I'm so happy and Wow   
  
you guys made me happy thank you I'll keep writing. If you have any input you would   
  
like to see happen give me a reivew and I'll see if I can make space.  
  
Author Note: Big thanks to Maribel being a great person  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 4. The Bronze.  
  
"So does the Bronze look the same to you, Buffy?" Willow asked as they walked into the Bronze, the place was packed with teens moving their bodies to the music.  
  
"It seems smaller than I remember," Buffy said looking around.  
  
Buffy and Willow scanned the room trying to find the rest of their roup,they finally spotted them at a table by the bar.  
  
"Yea maybe, hey there's everyone," Willow said pointing towards their friends. They walked over and there was someone who Buffy didn't recognize sitting with them, she was wearing a pink shirt, a pair of white pants and had blond curly hair.  
  
Buffy and Willow stopped at the table, "Hi guys," Willow said taking her sit by Oz, leaving Buffy to stand by herself.  
  
"Um Buff, this is Anya, my girlfriend," Xander said smiling at her.  
  
"Yes I am Xander's girlfriend," she said  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. Have you guys been here long?" Buffy asked taking a sit next to Anya who smiled at her. 'She looks very friendly.' Buffy thought.  
  
"No. Anya and I just got here a few minutes ago and Oz has been here with the band for a while," Xander said taking a bite of his fries.  
  
"So Oz, do you play in a band?" Buffy asked, she said turning to look at Oz.  
  
He nodded, "Yea it's called The Dingoes Eat My Baby, they're big here at the Bronze, soon they'll be playing in Hollywood." Willow beamed proudly,holding her boyfriend's hand.  
  
"Let's dance," Willow said pulling at Oz hand towards the dance floor. "We'll be back in a few," she added.  
  
"Us to," Anya piped up pulling at Xander's arms.  
  
"Be back," Xander said letting Anya drag him to the dance floor.  
  
********  
  
A Few Minutes later  
  
"Hi Angel," she whispered turning around to face Angel.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" he asked taking a sit next to her at the table.  
  
"I always know when you're near. Plus I could smell you cologne," she giggled, it felt so weird being next to Angel again.  
  
"Can we talk Buffy? I have to tell you something. Some things that have happen in your absence, they may not be all good or what you will like to hear, but I always said I would never lie to you," he said keeping his eyes away from Buffy. "Let's go to the balcony no one's there right now."  
  
Buffy nodded. They both got up from the table and walked up into the balcony.  
  
"Okay Angel, what did you wanted to tell me?" she said, as she watched her friends having a good time with their someone special.  
  
"Listen Buffy after you left I was really messed up, I was lonely and I could stop thinking about you," he started. "One night I went out with some of the guys, I got totally wasted and some girls came over and the next thing I knew I was naked next to Dru, at first I freaked and stayed away from her, then I realized that when I was with her everything seemed different," he explained. "Do you understand Buffy?"  
  
"How long after I left did you slept with her?" she asked.  
  
"About a month, I didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
"Oh my gosh that means that when I called you and you told me everything was okay and you loved me you were already sleeping with her," She asked.  
  
"Listen Buffy, I am sorry. But I couldn't live like that, after you left I couldn't stand being alone, I have needs Buffy. You were gone and I didn't thought you were coming back," he said.  
  
"So that's why you slept with my once best friend," she snapped. She was trying to hold back her tears. "I thought you loved me Angel."  
  
"I did Buffy, but we grew apart and people change, you're different, I'm different."  
  
"Are you in love with her?" Buffy asked in a hurt tone.  
  
"I think I am," he whispered.  
  
"Oh," was all she could say. "So what happens now?" she asked, without turning around to see Angel face. She still couldn't believe Angel, all this was too hard for her to take in, she felt stupid to have thought just because she was back they would become a couple again.  
  
"I have to leave now," Buffy said slowly walking towards the stairs, Angel stood in the same place watching her go.  
  
"Buffy," he called.  
  
"No please, it's just… I need to be alone from everyone and everything." She walked down and stepped towards the bar. "Can I get a coke please," Buffy asked the bartender.  
  
"Hello Luv, can I buy you a drink?" a deep British voice asked. Buffy turned around to face him. He stood rather tall and had bleach blond hair. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that defined his sculpted muscles, so you could tell he workout at a gym, and black tight denim pants.  
  
"Yea you can buy me a beer," she replied smiling.  
  
"Hey Jason, get me two beers," the mystery man said to the bartender as he took a sit next to Buffy.  
  
"Coming right up Spike," the man said.  
  
"You don't look 21," Buffy said as the bartender gave the beers to Spike and Buffy, he smiled at her.  
  
"I know the guy," he said handing the guy the money for the beers.  
  
'She doesn't remember me,' he thought, 'this is going to be neat.'  
  
"So what's your name, cutie?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Buffy," she said drinking her beer.  
  
  
  
"So Pet, do you want another drink?" he asked her after she finished her beer.  
  
  
  
"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she laughed.  
  
  
  
He smiled, "No, I saw you from across the room and you looked upset and I though maybe you could use a drink or two," he said waving his hand to get the bartender attention. "Two more, mate," he smiled putting some money over the bar, the bartender placed the beers in front of them.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, "and what can I say… tonight is not my night," she said downing the other beer, she was starting to feel a little dizzy.  
  
  
  
"So would you like to share it with me?" he said while drinking his beer, "'cause I don't understand what can get a pretty little thing like you so upset."   
  
  
  
Buffy gave him a little smile.  
  
  
  
"Nothing really, I just feel like everything I believed in for so long was a total lie, that the people I trusted betrayed me," she said taking Spike's beer and drinking from it because hers was already gone.   
  
  
  
"Hey, since I bought you the beer, now you have to dance with me," he said getting off his chair extending his hand to Buffy, she gigled putting her hand in his as he lead her to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms over his neck. They looked deeply at each other's eyes then slowly he lowered his head to kiss her and she returned the kiss heartily.  
  
*********  
  
A few drinks later  
  
Spike and Buffy had been on the dance floor dancing, but to the Observers 'dry humping" will seem more accurate, they were oblivious to the looks, they didn't care who was watching them, they couldn't think of anything but each other. Buffy couldn't get enough of his lips, she wanted them everywhere.  
  
"It's getting hot in here," Buffy said as Spike kissed her neck.  
  
"Do you want to head somewhere where we can be alone," he whispered, while nibbling the lobe of her right ear, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yes," she moaned.  
  
Spike gave her this trademark sexy smirk as he grabbed Buffy hands Pulling her outside.  
  
**************************  
  
Next Chapter Parking  
  
To shag or not to shag? You decide. Please R and R (hint… hint) :P.  
  
Okay: History Note  
  
Lets say Spike and Buffy werent the best of friends when she left, SO Just wanted to say you'll find   
  
out later about that. 


	5. Parking

Author Note: Thanks to Maribel for get beting and thanks to everyone that reviewed   
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters are the property of Joss Whedon.  
  
Chapter Parking   
  
"Come on pet my car isn't far from here," he smiled leading her towards his black Desoto.  
  
Buffy smiled and started spinning in circles giggling. She really couldn't handle her beer.  
  
Then she stopped, "Wow that was funny," she giggled. She walked over towards Spike, she stickled out her hand, "which one are you?" she asked touching Spike's face to make sure he was the real one.  
  
"Yea Luv, here I am."  
  
"You know what? you look really familiar," she said looking at him really close, "I know I know you but I can't remember from where, maybe after everything stops spinning," she smiled tracing his face with her fingers. Spike pulled away opening the back sit of his car, Buffy went in first then Spike and he started on a hardcore make out session.  
  
"Do you like when I kiss you?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes I love your lips on me, don't stop kissing me," she said seductively in his ear.  
  
He smirked and start kissing her lips and then he slowly moved towards her neck. Her hands were moving up and down his back, she crawled into his lap.He stayed nibbling at her neck leaving his mark on her. Soon he felt her not kissing him any more.  
  
"Buffy, pet, are you alright?" He leaned her forward, "Bloody hell, she passed out, well that ends that," he said running his hands through his hair.  
  
*****************  
  
Summers' Home  
  
"Ouch my head is killing me, what the hell happened?" she muttered sitting up on her bed, she was still wearing last night's clothes.  
  
"Buffy are you up? You're going to be late for school." Buffy's mother called from downstairs.  
  
Buffy made her way out of her bed, she still felt all dizzy and sick. She went to look at herself in the mirror, then turn to walk out to the bathroom, when she realized she had something on her neck.  
  
"Holy crap, I have a hickey, I must have been so drunk," she said looking at her neck. "Mom is so gonna kill me if she sees this," she said out loud,"okay cover it up, a whole lot of cover it up," she said taking some things and running into the bathroom.  
  
********  
  
A Few Minutes later  
  
Buffy walked out of the bathroom wearing Mudd cuffered jeans with a red and black striped zipper muscle tank. She wore her hair down trying to hide her neck, she had done all she could think about to cover it. But the hickey still could be seen.  
  
*****************  
  
School  
  
Buffy saw Willow walking towards her, Buffy was leaning against the wall she till felt a little dizzy and she wasn't 100% herself.  
  
"Buffy I don't mean to be mean but you look terrible, you look tired and you have a hickey," Willow explained pushing Buffy's hair out of the way so she could take a better look at it.  
  
"Don't even ask… I mean if that isn't worst enough, Angel didn't help make my night any better, I can't believe I could ever love him," she frowned. She had spent her whole life wanting to be with Angel.  
  
"So… I'm guessing last night didn't go so well," she asked her friend that looked like she was about to burst into tears any moment now.  
  
"He explained that he couldn't live waiting for me to come back, that every man has needs. That's crap all he wanted was to screw someone else and guess what, that someone was Drusilla, my so called best friend," she told Willow, who put her hand on Buffy's shoulder and gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"Anyways, I'll see you at lunch I got math now," she said walking towards her class and Willow going towards hers. When Willow called her back,  
  
"You can't hardly see it," she smiled and then walked off towards her class,Buffy smiled and walked off.  
  
*******************  
  
Lunch  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander and Anya we all sitting together at the lunch table in the middle of the area.  
  
"So Buffy, what do you think, did the Bronze looked any different?" Xander asked while feeding Anya one of his fries, which she eats with a smile.  
  
"Not really," she said. She watched as Anya whispered something Xander ear his eyes widen and then, he suddenly stood up along with Anya.  
  
"We'll be back, Anya needs to go to her locker," Xander smiled grabbing Anya's hand and running towards the school building.  
  
"Um, they're not coming back for a while," Willow blushed thinking about what Anya and Xander are doing at the moment.  
  
"So last night… I saw you and Spike pretty close on the dance floor, Xander said it looked like you were about to have sex right there," Willow smiled taking a bit of Xander left over fries.  
  
"Spike?" she asked confused, she tried thinking about what happened last night, she remembered dancing with a tall good looking bleach blond haired guy.  
  
"Yeah, William, Angel's brother, remember we told you about him? We were all best friends since first grade and he had this huge crush on you. It was so sweet the poems he left along with a flower near you lunch..."  
  
"Oh my gosh, William! I can't believe it, I mean… wow, he looked totally different and he's all grown up so much," Buffy said in amazement, whenever she thought of William she thought of a scrawny little boy with glasses and a running nose.  
  
"Yea over the Summer after you left, he totally changed, I mean he bleached his hair and started painting his nails black and gelling his hair and spent hours working out of the gym and I must say… wow, he has these wash board abs…"  
  
***********  
  
Buffy's locker.  
  
"Buffy," a familiar voice called her from behind. Buffy rolled her eyes, she didn't need this right now.  
  
"Drusilla," she snapped turning around to face her ex-best friend.  
  
"I told you before you left that in the end he was going to be mine and guess what? He is, while you were gone I gave him what he wanted and he forgot all about you," she said.  
  
"Once again Dru, I don't care, you can screw Angel all you want I don't give a damn," she snapped pushing Dru out of her way and walking down the hall.  
  
"Bitch," Drusilla muttered.  
  
*******  
  
At the end of the school day  
  
"Well, never thought I'd see you again," Buffy said walking over to Spike, who was leaning against the school's outside wall taking a smoke. "And I'd have never believe that you liked smoking," she said in amazement at how much he changed in those few years he was away.  
  
"What can I say Luv? I'm not the same guy that you knew when you took off to England," he replied.  
  
"No you're right, you aren't and I'm not the same girl I was when I left too, but at least I changed for the better and I'm not really sure what you changed into."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me who you were at the Bronze last night?" She asked.  
  
"Last night I did tell you my name Luv and what can I say? I know you had a great time last night, didn't you? I mean when we danced we made everyone at the Bronze jealous. Plus Angel seem pretty red in the face," he laughed thinking about his brother's face last night. "Aren't you going to thank meLuv?"  
  
"For what?" she questioned. She took out a piece of gum from her pocket and put into her mouth.  
  
"That little gift I gave you," he smirked pushing her hair out of the way then use his finger to trace where he'd left his mark, and he smiled again.Buffy frowned and pushed his hand away.  
  
"You bastard," she snapped crossing her hands over her chest giving him a straight look.  
  
"Come on Buffy it wasn't like you didn't like it, I mean you were begging for me to screw you in the back of my car last night," he smiled, she was about to slap him when he grabbed her arms and brought her close to his chest, and then he leaned and kissed her neck. "We *kiss* share *kiss* a*kiss* past *kiss* Buffy, *kiss* don't *kiss* forget *kiss* it." She moaned as he worked on her neck until reality hit her and she finally gathered the strength to push him away.  
  
"That was a long time ago William, stop living in the past because that's never gonna happen again, I feel bad for what I did but I won't let that haunt me," she whispered.  
  
"Man… come on Buffy, last night at the Bronze was great, I just don't understand…" he said running his hands through his hair. "You got mad at Angel for not being faithful after you left, but what about you not being faithful to him before you left?"  
  
"William I only told you because you were my best friend, I made mistakes that I can't take back and by making them I hurt a few people and I'm sorry," she frowned looking away from Spike's blue gaze.  
  
"I never told Angel the real reason your parents send you away, I mean I had any chances but I didn't, don't ask me why because… I mean of course I hate Angel but like people say never go for the kill when you can go for the pain," he smirked taking a smoke out of his pocket and lighting it up.   
  
"I'll see you around Luv," and with that he walked towards the parking lot.  
  
She frowned again and started walking home. 


	6. Girl Talk

Author Note I like to give a big thanks to SwEeTwAtEr613 also known as Spikes Angel 1 she wrote   
  
all english has and Desire she helped a huge lot in this chapter.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Maribel for the reviews  
  
Disclamer: I dont own these  
  
Please Reveiw means alot  
  
***************  
  
"So are you all ready for this weekend? I mean just you and me like old times," Willow smiled  
  
"Yea, I bought chips and dip and candy and we can order pizza and what's cooler, mother not being home," she explained.  
  
"Well look who it is. Hey Red," he smirked at Willow who waved back, Buffy didn't smile she kept a straight face.  
  
"What is it now William, feel like bugging me some more?!  
  
"Can't a bloke say Hi. So what are you two planning for tonight?"  
  
"We're having a sleep over and talk about girl things."  
  
"Mmm Buffy, do you remember our sleep over? So Red, did Buffy ever told you about our sleep over?"  
  
"Spike please… not now," she asked with an almost begging voice and pleading eyes. His smirk left his face.  
  
"Right, I hate to bring up something I've been trying to forget it's just a nightmare playing in my head." He started his car again and speed off down the driveway.  
  
"What was that about?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
******************  
  
Buffy and Willow were sitting on the bed, they already had a green mask on their Faces and were wearing their pj's, Willow had a pair of black and pink kitten's pj's and Buffy was wearing a pair of white and sky blue care bears' pj's.  
  
"Okay Ewan McGregor or Josh Harnett?" she said looking at two different movie boxes trying to pick one.  
  
"Well I really love Pearl Harbor and that has Josh but then there's Moulin Rouge and I like that movie too, so… I don't have many movies.I haven't been here for a while but I do have the Lion King," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Pearl Harbor it is," she giggled taking out the movie and slipping it into the VCR. "You should really get a DVD player," she pointed out.  
  
Buffy sat in front of the bed playing with Willow's hair, "That girl was such  
  
a slut, I hate her, I mean she slept with her lovers and they were almost like brothers, then she got pregnant, hello condoms people, this got me so mad!" Willow said throwing a stuffed animal at the screen.  
  
"Will can I ask you a question?" Buffy frowned letting Willow's hair drop from her hands and sat up on the bed pressing the pause button. Willow got on the bed and sat next to Buffy, she could tell she had something on her mind.  
  
"Sure what is it?" She asked placing her hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring pat.  
  
"If I tell you something, will you promise you'll never tell anyone, and I really mean no one, not Anya, Xander or even Oz," she asked begging Willow to comply with her   
  
eyes, she placed her hands on her lap.  
  
"I promise, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Okay you remember our freshman year when I became this stuck princess because  
  
I finally had Angel," she told bringing up the dark past.  
  
"I kind of couldn't forget that Buffy, I mean I was hurt and so was Xander and even Spike or William at the time," she frowned, she remembered the day Buffy thought she was to cool to be their friend, it really hurt her.  
  
"Anyways, I got home one day and my parents told me my dad was moving out because he had gotten his secretary pregnant and he was going to leave me and my mom for her. I was so upset I stayed in my room crying, I had no one to talk to,"she whispered remembering all those nights.  
  
"Buffy," Willow whispered, her voice full of concern.  
  
"And there we so many times I wanted to call you, I dialed but I hanged up.Then one day William came over, he had to return something to my mom, but my mom was still dealing and she had took off in the middle of night and it was late and the door was open so he came inside and I guess he heard me crying and then he asked me if everything was okay," she explained with a tightness in her voice.  
  
******  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Hello? Anyone home? Joyce, Buffy? are you here?" He heard a loud crying coming from upstairs, he placed the plate on the kitchen table and ran upstairs towards the crying, he stopped at Buffy's room where he saw her laying   
  
on her bed crying her eyes out.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"William, is that you?" she asked sitting up on the bed. She turned to face him wiping the tears from her face, he nodded yes and walked over towards her.  
  
"What's the matter, Luv? Where's your mom or Da," he asked, as he took a sit next to her, she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"She left, I don't know where and my dad is staying at his office."  
  
"Oh, why are you crying then?"  
  
"Because my life sucks, because my dad is leaving my mom and she's back to the drinking and I have no one to talk to" she cried.  
  
"That isn't true, Luv, you have all those friends, how can you be alone?" he asked.Then she pulled out of his arms.  
  
"William, you think I'm never lonely because I'm so cute and popular? I can  
  
be surrounded by people and be completely alone. It's not like any of them really know me. I don't even know if they like me half the time. People just want to be in a popular zone. Sometimes when I talk, everyone's so busy agreeing with me, they don't hear a word I say." She cried in a low whisper.  
  
He looked shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy," he said bringing her into another hug. She pulled away  
  
and kissed him and he kissed back and they gently fell back on the bed.  
  
End of flash back  
  
********  
  
"You slept with Spike!" she asked not believing the tale Buffy had just told  
  
her. Willow's eyes had widen.  
  
"Yea, and I guess we fell asleep and next thing I knew my mom came home and  
  
find us,screaming about this and she was so upset, I mean I never believed she would  
  
freak out so much."  
  
"Is that why your mom sent you with your dad when he left?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, she explained to me that she didn't want the same thing to happen to me that happen to her when she was my age."  
  
"What about Spike's parents?"  
  
"I know she talked to Spike's mom and dad and that was about it, they never told Angel, I made Spike promise to never tell a living soul and he didn't,"she explained in a low whisper. "So please Willow don't tell anyone."  
  
"I promise I won't. I have an idea that might cheer you up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go downstairs, make some popcorn and watch whatever's on the Lifetime Channel," Willow smiled getting off the bed and walking over towards the door.  
  
Buffy laughed, "All right."  
  
**********  
  
After Willow and Buffy talked, watched some more movies and had a good cry, Willow had fallen asleep near Buffy's bed and Buffy stared at the window to calm herself down, she used to walk just to catch a few breaths, she Slowly put on a black sweater over her pj's.  
  
After a couple of minutes she found her way to the park where she and the gang became good friends until she screw it up. She knew he was there, she could smell the smoke.  
  
"You really should stop doing that William or should I call you Spike? I mean stalking isn't really a good thing," she said turning around to come face to face with Spike.  
  
"I didn't follow you here Luv, I was already here when you came," he answered flicking his cigarette to the dirt then stomping on it.  
  
Spike pulled her by the waist, "Spike no, stop," she warned. He smirked and pulled her into a hot kiss. She just let the kiss overtake her, wrapping her arms around his neck, he moved from her lips and started kissing down her neck. He knew she loved when he had his lips there.  
  
"I was the only one that ever made you hot," he whispered into her ear, her eyes fluttered open then she finally realized what she was doing and pushed him away,  
  
"You're a sick disgusting thing," she shouted.  
  
"What's the matter, Buffy, you never mind before?"  
  
"Why do you do this? Why do you bring this up all the time? That happened two years ago Spike and you knew I wasn't in my best state of mind, I was dealing with my pain and I took comfort in you."  
  
"In another words you used me pet, I mean what? You got your jollies then after you were done, I remember you saying it was the biggest mistake in your life. But you know what Luv? I thought you were great," he smirked.  
  
Buffy frowned, she didn't understand why he was saying these nasty things toher. Why does he hate her so much?  
  
"I have an idea, lets tell Angel how you and I had a night full of sex and lies, come on Buffy, he's at the house and guess what? Drusilla is there with him and I'm pretty sure they will be having sex, I bet he's making her scream the same way I made you scream, and you know what else? Angel lied to you he's been screwing Drusilla way before you left, but you've been to dumb to see it, all your friends were laughing behind your back," he laughed at her.  
  
Buffy felt like she couldn't breath, he was hurting her, not with hitting or fighting, but with the words he was saying. She couldn't stand it anymore, she slapped him right across the face, he just laughed.  
  
"That's the best you got?" he smiled. He didn't know why he was telling her these things, he just wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him.  
  
"You bastard, I said I'm sorry and you say these hurtful things to me!" she cried, she hadn't realized when she had started crying.  
  
He didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet, she looked at him with disgust  
  
And ran home. Spike felt bad for telling her all these things. "I'm sorry  
  
Buffy," he whispered into the darkness. 


	7. Party

Buffy did everything in her power not to bump into Angel, Drusilla and especially Spike, at the moment she simply couldn't deal with him. She   
  
Wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she bumped into someone, dropping all this person's books.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," she frowned. "Let me help you," she said bending down helping this guy pick up his books that were laid all over the floor.  
  
"I'm Parker Abraham," he said offering his hand Buffy smiled,  
  
"Buffy, Buffy Summers and totally dork," she teased.  
  
"Looks like we made a little mess," he smiled.  
  
"I am really sorry I hope I didn't mess up anything, I have never bumped into someone before," she explained handing him has books.  
  
"It's fine Buffy, really, but I wouldn't mind letting you make it up to me by going to Angel's party with me," he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Well Mr. Abraham, I would love to go with you to Angel's party, pick me up at 8," she smirked, she wrote down her number then she walked away, he watched her shaking her ass and continue on his way  
  
*************   
  
Buffy, Xander and Willow sat together at their lunch table minus Anya she had a make up test and Oz and the band had practice.  
  
"So Parker Abraham asked you out, how cool! I mean he's really popular," Willow smiled taking a bite off of her burger.  
  
"Come on Buff, I heard Abraham's not the best guy," Xander said taking a sip of Willow's drink.  
  
"I'm not really worried about that," she sighed.  
  
"What are you worried about" Willow asked.  
  
"Angel's party, I don't think I can go there, or even want to, but I already said yes," she frowned. "I don't know if I'm ready," she explained.  
  
"Listen Buff, you're strong, remember in school when we were little and Rona pushed you down? you didn't cry, you stood up and pushed her down and she ran away crying."  
  
"Wow Xander, that's very insightful" Willow smiled.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"See you guys later I got Math," Buffy said getting up.  
  
"English," Xander said.  
  
"Art," Willow smiled.  
  
All three of them smiling walked their way towards their classes.  
  
******************   
  
Angel's Party  
  
Parker picked Buffy up at 8 sharp. She was dressed in this tight little number, a black dress (think retail boy season two, same dress and the hair too). They walked into the party, there were a lot of people in already.  
  
"Good a lot of people means less Angel," she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Buffy, I'll be right back, I'll get us some drinks don't get lost," Parker shouted since the music was blasting so loud.  
  
Parker walked over to some of his friends.  
  
"Damn Abraham, Buffy Summers well done," Graham Miller laughed trying up his  
  
glass to cheer.  
  
"Yea she's hot, but all I need is one night, then you can have her number, from what I've heard if she a little wasted she's all over you," they both laughed.  
  
"Whatever dude, but just in case slip this into her drink, and she's going to be dying for you to screw her," Graham handed him two little pills.   
  
"Trust me, they work, Harmony was all over me in seconds," they both laughed again.  
  
Parker walked over to where Buffy was standing.  
  
"I got you water, I didn't know if you wanted a beer," he said handing her the drink, she drank it down placing the cup on the table.  
  
"Let's dance," Buffy smiled pulling Parker's hand to where everyone was dancing. She danced as if no one was there, just her.  
  
Buffy spotted Drusilla in the conger in a hardcore make out session, she pushed Parker out of her way and got herself a can of beer and drank it down.  
  
"Dammit it Buffy, don't let them get to you," she thought to herself, she felt a little off balance. "I don't feel well" She murmured into Parker's chest, she couldn't lift her face.  
  
"I'm going to take you upstairs," he whispered. "A nice bed soft bed," he whispered again into her ear.  
  
"Can I sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Yea Buffy, you can sleep," he said holding her waist making sure she didn't fall, they headed upstairs.  
  
"Don't think so mate, you aren't taking her anywhere," Spike said pulling Parker's arm.  
  
"Stay out it Spike, Buffy wants to go upstairs."  
  
"Luv hey Buffy can you hear me?" Spike looked down at her, she looked pretty small, she wasn't even moving, she was almost completely knocked out.  
  
"Please make the room stop spinning," she whispered.  
  
"Buffy? How much did she have to drink tonight?" he asked Parker.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm taking her home," Spike said grabbing Buffy out of his arms.  
  
"Listen dude, she's mine after I'm done you can have her. So now we're heading upstairs," Parker said pulling at Buffy. He lost his grip on her and she almost fall to the floor but Spike catched her in time.  
  
Spike picked Buffy up in his arms and carried her home.  
  
"That freak's going to mess with someone else," Parker whispered to his friends.  
  
***********  
  
"Buffy are you alright?" He asked pushing all her hair away from her face. Her eyes were closed. "Hey wake up Luv"  
  
"Spike I don't feel very good," she mumbled almost child likely, he remembered when they were kids and she had a stomachache.  
  
"Hey it's okay pet I'm here."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick, Spike."  
  
Spike helped her into the bathroom and put her head against the toilet, when she began throwing up, Spike held her hair out of her face.  
  
"Do you want some water Buffy?" he asked. She mumble yes under her   
  
breath.  
  
"Fine don't move." He left her to get her some water, she felt herself getting sick again.  
  
"Okay Buffy here's you water," he said, sighing he helped her up and helped her drink the water.  
  
"Beer."  
  
"Beer Bad, Buffy, no more beer," he said running his hands through her hair.  
  
"No more beer," she sighed, "Can I rest now Spike? Can I rest now?" she whispered.  
  
"Yea Luv, you can rest now," he said carrying her to her bed, "First thing you need to do is get out of this dress pet."  
  
"Can't, i tried."  
  
"Fine," he walked over to her drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants  
  
and a big shirt, he helped her dress.  
  
"Spike," she whispered.  
  
"Yea pet?"  
  
"Can you stay with me? Because I don't feel too well," she whispered with her eyes still closed.  
  
Spike smiled, he looked down at her, she looked like she did when they were in fourth grade, he got into bed next to her. She rested her head on his chest like a pillow.  
  
"Night Luv," he said smoothing her hair.  
  
*******   
  
Did that suck I hope It didnt suck please review to find out the morning after: Sorry with the Buffy getting drunk I doubt she will over Angel again 


	8. Moring After

Title:Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: dont own them  
  
AN:Thanks for all the great reviews tell me what you think, Maribel my awesome  
  
beta she great and SpikeAngels1 helps me with ideas she;s really awesome   
  
Rated: R  
  
**********  
  
Chapter: Morning After  
  
Buffy woke up in bed along with a huge headache, she sat up bringing her hands to her head, running her fingers through her hair. "AHH I don't feel good," she said.  
  
"I think if I'd drunk as much as you did last night I wouldn't be feeling good either Luv," Spike said bringing a tray into her room and setting it beside her, the eggs and pancakes were pretty much burned.  
  
"Drink this and swallow these," he gave her a glass of water to swallow the pills down, she swallowed the pills.  
  
"That should take your headache right away and this food is for all the food you threw up last night."  
  
"Spike? What happened last night? I just remember Parker giving me some water that tasted a little funny," she said running her hand through her messed hair.  
  
"Well last night you were pretty wasted, you didn't even knew where you were. I brought you home because Parker was about to take you upstairs Buffy, anything could've happen last night and you would have been completely out," he explained.  
  
"No he wouldn't do anything to me, I mean Parker's a nice guy," she replied, deep down she knew Spike was right she didn't really know Parker that much.  
  
"Buffy he would have raped you last night," he stated.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick again," she said jumping of the bed and into the toilet, Spike sighed and walked towards the bathroom where Buffy's head was almost in the toilet, he kneed beside her and picked her hair up.  
  
"My tummy still hurts William."  
  
"Don't worry Luv, it'll pass," he said letting her hair fall down her back.  
  
She stood up, walked over to the sink and put some water in her mouth then she walked back into her room and once again laid down, he followed her and sat at the end of the bed.  
  
"We didn't do anything, did we?"  
  
"No, I brought you home and put you to bed, I only stayed because you asked me to," he answered innocently.  
  
"You made me breakfast," she asked looking at the eggs and pancakes.  
  
"I tried to make you breakfast," he smiled. "I've never really cooked anything but I couldn't find anything that you can cook in microwave."  
  
"That's okay, it looks fine Spike, thank you, I mean you didn't have to, and thank you for last night… for bringing me home," she said giving him a little smile.  
  
"Hey no big deal, I just didn't want anything like that happening in my house," he replied getting off the bed. "I should be heading home to check what's left of my house."  
  
"Alright," Buffy sighed. "Are you sure you have to go? I mean I could make you some breakfast, I took homemaker ed.," she said looking down at the burnt eggs and pancakes.  
  
"I'm fine Buffy, really," he smiled back.  
  
"Okay thanks again Spike, I guess I'll see you at school or something," she said getting off the bed while he left out the door.  
  
"I don't get him Mr. Gordo, I really don't," she smiled picking up the pig and kissing his little pink nose.  
  
***********  
  
Flash Back  
  
A little blond girl laid on the floor next to a little blond boy watching the stars in the sky.  
  
"I want to grown up to be 100."  
  
"William if you grow up to be a 100, I want to grown to be 99," Buffy said turning on her side to look at her friend laying beside her then he turned on his side.  
  
"Why's that Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Because I can't imagine spending one moment without you," she frowned."I'll always be here William, I'll never leave."  
  
"No you aren't, Angel said everyone's gonna leave me. He said I'm the reason my mom's gone, because if I'd just let it go about that dumb action figure I wanted so much for my birthday she still would be alive," he whispered.  
  
"I wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yes it was. I cried about that action figure the whole day and mom went out in the storm just to get it for me and she got hit, Angel was right, it is my fault and everyone is going to leave me," he frowned.  
  
"I'll never leave William I promise, I'll be here till you get sick of me," she smiled holding his hand with hers.  
  
He smiled. "William, will you marry me and have a million babies and grown old with me like gram and grandpa?" Buffy whispered.  
  
"Yea Buffy I'll grown old with you," he smiled.  
  
End of flashback  
  
*******************  
  
Monday Morning  
  
"'Hi Spike', no that sounds dumb, 'Hey Spike', no I'll go with 'Hi', 'Hi', good that's fine" she thought to herself. Buffy had gotten up early to see him, she wait for him at the front of the gate. She saw Spike's car pulling up to the front, she smiled but quickly frowned when she saw a long blond hair girl with a cheerleader uniform coming out of the car.  
  
"Bye Spike" she frowned and went into the school.  
  
Spike saw her, "Was she waiting for me?" he thought.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow smiled cheerfully.  
  
"I quit, I mean… I hate men maybe I'll become a lesbian or maybe I'll become a nun and just give up on men," Buffy said throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"I'm guessing Parker didn't end well."  
  
"All he wanted was to get inside my pants and from what I understand I think  
  
he put something in my drink and I almost went up stairs with him, except Spike saw me and brought me home."  
  
"That was sweet, but I thought you hated Spike with the passion of the fierily sun," Willow teased. "Plus I don't think you could be a lesbian or nun," she smiled.  
  
They heard the bell ring.  
  
"Lunch," Willow said.  
  
"Yep later, Willow."  
  
Both girls left the ladies room in a hurry.  
  
*********************  
  
LUNCH  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy smiled taking her sit next to Anya and Xander who gave her a welcome smile.  
  
"Hey Buff, heard about the party."  
  
"How did you know"?  
  
"Cordelia told Anya then Anya told me."  
  
"I heard from Devon," Oz said.  
  
"Jeez, I guess it sucked, anyways my date was a jerk," she pouted taking a  
  
spoonful of pudding.  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT!" the gang heard.  
  
"How can people fight like this? It's dumb," Willow said as the kids started gathering around where the fight was.  
  
"I wonder who it is?" Xander said trying to take a look.  
  
"Bloody hell!" one of the fighters shouted.  
  
"Spike?!" Buffy shouted. 


	9. The Fight

Diclamer: Do not own them   
  
Rated R but at the moment it's PG-13  
  
BETA: MARIBEL DOING A GOOD JOB   
  
AUTHOR NOTE: HEY EVERYONE I FIXED MY SITE UP A LITTLE NOTHING BIG ANYWAYS THANKS FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEW AND A BIG THANKS TO SPIKEANGEL1 AND BECKY THEY BEEN A REALLY HUGE HELP TO ME AND JUST WANTED TO GIVE THEM A BIG SHOUT OUT LOL BUT YOU REVIEW AND I KEEP THE CHAPTERS COMING ALONG SUPER FAST   
  
*****************  
  
Bloody hell!" one of the fighters shouted.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy shouted, she ran towards the fight. She pushed the kids that were in her way, she saw that it was Parker and Spike hitting and kicking each other, finally Angel pulled Spike off Parker holding him back and Forest held back Parker.  
  
"Let them go!" some kid shouted.  
  
Buffy watched what was happening, she knew Spike wasn't much of a fighter, his nose was bleeding and Parker was also bleeding from his lip.  
  
"Break it up!" a teacher called. "Who started this fight?" she asked.  
  
"They were just messing around, Mrs. Lovejoy." Angel lied.  
  
The teacher looked at both of the boys. "Both of you are suspended for two weeks, get your stuff and leave, you're done for the day," she barked walking away, Spike pushed away from Angel and started walking away,   
  
Buffy saw this and ran after him.  
  
"Spike wait up!" she said running to catch up to him.  
  
"What do you want Summers?" he fired back.  
  
"Rude much? I just wanted to see if you were okay, you're hurt," she frowned, touching him above his eye, he flinched.  
  
"As you can see, I'm fine," he snapped pulling away from her hands.   
  
'Why do you care anyway,' he thought.  
  
"Oh Blondie bear, you got me so scared when you were fighting with Parker," it was the blond cheerleader she saw earlier, her hands were running all over his body. Spike was just standing there.  
  
"Guess you're right, you're fine," she replied coldly and turning back, she walked to school.  
  
Spike sighed. 'Damn Harmony,' he thought as he watched her walk away, if he didn't know better he'd though she was jealous.   
  
"Harm… I'm fine, I'm leaving," he said walking away from her.  
  
**********************  
  
The two weeks went by fast. No one knew what the fight was about and soon it  
  
was forgotten. Spike tried calling, he even came over her house, but Buffy either wasn't home or said she'd call him back.  
  
"Hey Anya, what's up?" Buffy smiled taking a sit next to Anya on the steps, she could tell Anya was upset.  
  
"Anya, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Xander, I think he's cheating on me," she cried  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because he's been keeping things from me, like where he goes after school, we used to go to our special place and have sex for many hours and now, no sex for Anya, he doesn't think I'm pretty anymore, I think he wants another piece of ass!" she cried on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Anya, Xander loves you, he would never cheat on you." Buffy said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, now go find Xander and say: hey buddy I want the truth," she smiled.  
  
"Thanks Buffy," she smiled wiping the tears from her face, she stood up and started walking, she suddenly stopped and ran back to Buffy giving her a big hug and then she left again to seek off Xander.  
  
"Didn't know you were so wise." Spike's voice came from behind.  
  
"I hide it well," she turned around to come face to face with Spike. "So…what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know, feel like ditching?"  
  
"Why don't you ask the air head Barbie?" she snapped walking away from Spike when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Harmony's an ex, she doesn't know how to get over me, I can't help that the girl thinks I'm the best she ever has have."  
  
"You gave her a ride."  
  
"She jumped in the bloody car, I couldn't kick her out," he explained.   
  
"So are you up for hockey," he smirked.  
  
"I'll go if you tell me what happened between you and Parker."  
  
"I'll tell you whatever you want."  
  
"Good, so where are we going?" she said walking towards the parking lot to Spike's car.  
  
"It's a surprise," he smiled.  
  
*********************  
  
The Garden  
  
"Spike this place is beautiful," Buffy said in amazement. It had a waterfall with fishes swimming inside, flowers all over the place and the green grass smelled so fresh.  
  
"It's been a while since we've been here, I mean the last time you came here was when you were sad when Mr. Puppy left and I brought you here to   
  
cheer you up."  
  
"It's so beautiful," she smiled looking at all the different flowers.  
  
*****************  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Mmm, smell the flowers," Buffy smiled, she loved the aroma of flowers. "I love flowers, I want to have many flowers and a roll of roses of different clothiers."  
  
"I'll make you an Eden Buffy," he whispered.  
  
End of flashback  
  
*******************  
  
"Do you remember the roses?" she smiled sitting near the patches of roses.  
  
"Could never forget Buffy," he said picking one of the white roses and caressing Buffy's face with it and then her neck.  
  
"I'm going to make you feel nice," he whispered into her ear giving her   
  
a little nibble.  
  
"Depends… is it sex?" she whispered back, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"It's not sex," he laughed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Take off your shirt but not your bra," she slipped her shirt of her head revealing her strapless black bra, "lay on your back and close your eyes," he whispered, she did and Spike sat beside her and started caressing her skin with the flower running it down her belly, the flower silk patterns running all around her.  
  
"Mmmm… that feels nice," she moaned. He kissed her belly, she giggled, he knew that tickled her the most. He started with the flower again, luckily she was wearing a little mini skirt, he ran the flower down her creamy legs.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open to see Spike smiling down at her. "Have a nice little nap," he asked caressing her face with the back of his hand then he pulled his hand away, she relaxed her head, still laying back on the grass and rested her right hand on her stomach.  
  
"Less stress than before," she whispered, a heavenly look on her face.   
  
"So Parker and you, what happened?"  
  
"I was going to sit down with you guys at lunch, when I heard Parker telling his friend about the party and he was saying some things."  
  
She sat up. "Like what?"  
  
"It's not important," he said turning his graze away from Buffy.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"He was telling them about stuff, about you and things that didn't happened at the party and saying nasty things and I got mad and hit him."  
  
"What did he say?  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"Spike… please."  
  
"That you had sex and how badly you were begging him and things you could do with your tongue and how he was sure that you spend all your time on your back and it was just wrong and not true and I couldn't just stand there so I hit him."  
  
"You hit him because you were protecting me?" she asked amazed that he  
  
would do something so sweet for her after everything that happened between them, she brought her hand to his cheek and cup it, then she leaned and kissed him. The kiss was warm and passionate, Spike looked at her in shock, she just kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down, his hand was caressing her stomach, she moaned and then sighed when she felt his lips stop kissing her.  
  
"I can't do this Buffy," he said pulling away and standing up, running his hand through his bleach locks.  
  
"What? Why? I thought you liked kissing me," she asked giving him a little grin, she sat up on her knees.  
  
"Buffy I'm kind of with someone," he explained.  
  
She gave him a confused look. "What? I don't understand," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Let me explain, There's someone."  
  
"But then… what was I? Was I just some little whore you kissed and used for you own pleasure? I can't believe you… But you know what I don't care, I'm leaving, and please don't come after me now or ever again," she spat getting up, putting her shirt back on and leaving.  
  
"Great work Spike!" he shouted throwing his hands on the air. 


	10. The Night

Disclamer: I don't own any of these!  
  
Author Note: Please R and R tell me what you think, This chapter might suck a little I'm sorry please tell me what I should add. Marbel for such a good beta. And thanks to everyone the reviews and for Little Gift from above I'm having a little writers block so any idea please give me a email thanks you  
  
  
  
"Hey Buffy! Your mom let me in before she left," Willow cheerfully smiled but her smile turned into a frown when she saw her friend looking very sad. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, really Will, just thinking is all."  
  
"So what do you have planned for tonight, anything fun?"  
  
"No just staying home and listening to some CD's."  
  
"No you're not, you're coming with Anya and me to the Bronze, since Xander and Oz are busy tonight it's girls' night out."  
  
"Don't really feel like going out tonight."  
  
"Oh, I'm not taking no for an answer," she smiled walking over her bed sitting next to her friend.  
  
"Fine, you win, we're bronzing," she smiled.  
  
****************  
  
The Bronze  
  
"And I can't work under so much stress it's too hard," Cordelia explained while sitting on Spike's lap, her hands resting on his chest.  
  
"Don't the two of you look cute," Drusilla smiled taking a seat beside Spike and Cordelia along with Angel.  
  
"Don't we?" Cordelia smiled kissing Spike's lips.  
  
"Look what the loser dragged in," Drusilla laughed as Buffy, Anya and Willow enter the Bronze.   
  
Buffy had a cute blue short dress and her hair was fixed in a loose bun,  
  
Willow had a gray long skirt and a green shirt and Anya had a no sleeves pink shirt, a kaki short skirt and her hair down.  
  
"Dru shut up. She use to be your best friend," Angel snapped, Drusilla just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever Angel," she sighed in a bored voice.  
  
"Yea Drusilla, don't forget Anya is my cousin even after she decided she was in love with Xander, damn bitch" Cordelia mumble under her breath.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink," Spike said taking off towards Buffy.  
  
******  
  
"Buffy can we talk please?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you," she replied picking up her drink and she started walking away but turn around. "I hadn't realized how much alike you and Angel are," she frowned and started walking back to her table.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
*********  
  
"What did Spike want?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nothing," she answered, the girls giggled and laughed drinking down their drinks.  
  
"Buffy? Riley Finn has been staring at you all night," Anya whispered into Buffy's ear. Buffy gave a quick smile and then she look around playing it cool and saw Riley smiling to her, then she quickly turned back around.  
  
"He's a cutie."  
  
"Also one of Sunnydale's star football players," Willow added.  
  
"Shut up, he is coming this way!" Anya said turning back to her drink. He stopped by the table.  
  
"Hi Buffy."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Anya I have to use the bathroom, come with me." Willow smiled pulling Anya with her.  
  
"Don't have to go." She looked at Willow who was sending her signals and finally she took the hint. "Oh yes, bathroom... I must go," she laughed and followed Willow to the bathroom leaving Riley and Buffy alone.  
  
"You must think I'm dumb coming up to you, seeing you have no idea who I am."  
  
"I know you Riley, you're in my art class, I sit a few desks behind you," she smiled playing with her straw while they talked, Buffy wasn't really paying much attention to the talk, because she had just saw Spike and Cordelia in a hot little make out fest at their table, she felt her blood boil. 'Fine, two can play that game' she thought as she heard a slow song playing.  
  
"Hey I love this song!" Buffy said. "Come on Riley," she said pulling his hands on to the dance floor near where Spike and his date were sitting and began dancing. Buffy running her hands down his chest and moving her hips to the sound of music pressing herself against Riley in a very sensual way.   
  
Spike took a break from kissing Cordelia to watch the way Buffy was dancing with Riley.  
  
"I'm going to get another drink." He said getting up and leaving the table, he sat at the bar, bought a beer and drank it down, then continue to drink one after another, while watching Buffy and Riley dance first a fast song and then a slow song.  
  
Spike came back to the table with another beer in his hand while Drusilla and Cordelia were in the bathroom, he could hear Angel telling him something but he wasn't really paying attention to him, his eyes never stopped watching Riley and Buffy.   
  
Buffy knew Spike's eyes had been fixed on them since they started dancing. She felt Riley's lips on her neck and closed her eyes pretending to enjoy it but she really didn't, she didn't feel anything when Riley kissed her.   
  
This was too much for Spike and he bolted out of the Bronze. Buffy didn't know why but she felt bad.  
  
She pulled away from Riley's arms and raced outside. "Spike wait!" she called. "Would you stop for a second!"  
  
"Leave me alone Buffy!" Spike snapped and went back to trying to remember where his car was parked.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" She asked grabbing his arms and turning him to her.  
  
"Nothing, go back to Finn," he replied coldly and began walking to his car. Buffy knew he was very drunk because he stumbled all the way to his car.  
  
'Is he going to drive?' she thought and then she frowned, 'he is!' she raced over to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing Spike? You're too drunk to drive!" she stated trying to reach for his keys, he lifted them in the air knowing she was too short to reach them.  
  
"I'm not drunk."  
  
"Yes you are."   
  
"No I am not, so get the hell away from me!" he said opening his door and slipping inside.   
  
Buffy ran to the other side. "I'm not letting you go!"  
  
"Buffy get out!" he said gripping the steer wheel.  
  
"No, not until you get out," she stated crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine, don't leave." Spike mumbled starting the car and speeding down the freeway.   
  
"Spike slow down, you're gonna get us killed!" Buffy screamed hitting his arm.  
  
Spike just drove down the freeway faster while Buffy begged him to slow down, all this only making him go faster.  
  
"Spike please, slow down!" she screamed louder.  
  
"What?" he said turning his gaze from the straight road to Buffy's face.  
  
"Watch ou...!" Before she could finish everything went black.  
  
*************   
  
Next Chapter: Coming Soon  
  
Next Chapter will have some Spuffyness and going down the line when they were young and innocent 


	11. Wake me up

Diclmar: I don't own them  
  
Author Note: Okay first of all Thanks everyone for the reveiws so it took long :( But anyways SpikeAngel1 helped me a bunch half of all these idea r hers so check her stuff at she awesome   
  
Maribel awesome beta Please Review  
  
************************  
  
Spike sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for someone to tell him something, anything about what happened. His insides were twisting in knots and dreadful thoughts were swimming around in his head. He ran his bloody hands through his tousled hair.  
  
Everything happened so fast. He didn't exactly know what had happened. One minute he had been fighting with Buffy. The next she was in his car...and then blank. Everything went silent and black. He knew he was alive but couldn't wake up. All he could feel was a thick liquid running down his head, and a limp body beside him. He wasn't in his right mind to think it was Buffy.  
  
Spike glanced up at the doors on the other side of the room, and he instinctively knew someone was coming. Someone had to come. Then, he saw a flash of red running towards him.  
  
"Spike!" Willow shouted coming up to him with Xander trailing behind."A-are you okay? W-what happened?" Willow asked, unaware of her shaky hands and worried voice. Xander was almost crying as well.  
  
"Where's Buffy? I-Is she okay?" Xander questioned taking a deep breath. Spike didn't answer, he just looked down at the floor shamefully. His lack of cooperation inflamed Xander's anger. "Where is she, man?! What happened?!"  
  
"Xander, honey. Calm down. This isn't Spike's fault." Anya said, placing a hand on his shoulder comforting him, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Yes it is! He was the one drunk! He was the one driving!" Xander spat bitterly at Spike.  
  
Spike was silent for a moment, he was trying to concentrate on what was happening around him. Xander blamed him. He blamed himself. He didn't know if Buffy was going to... no, she's not. He couldn't even think about it. He was the one who was supposed to die, if anyone! Him!  
  
"He's right. It is my fault." Spike said lowly, avoiding their gaze. "She got in the car because she knew I was drunk and couldn't drive, she got in anyway." He said looking down again.  
  
Suddenly, a doctor appeared coming towards them. Willow spun around along with Xander. Spike slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"Doctor! My friend's in there! Buffy Summers...she was the one in the car accident. Is she... is she alright?" Willow's voice was flooded withemotion.  
  
"Is she okay or what?!" Spike's voice rose as he got impatient with the doctor. This was all too much for him. Everything was going wrong. He was supposed to be the one in there, not her, never her.  
  
"She's stable at the moment, but I'm afraid I've got some bad news. She has a slight concussion. Her head slammed against the dashboard due to the impact. We're doing everything we can...but she hasn't wake up yet. It could take a few hours, or days." The doctor said softly, looking at the four young people in front of him.  
  
"Will she wake up?" Xander spoke his fear.  
  
"I think you should know the longer she's in comma...the chances get reduced that she will wake up. But we'll do our best. We're trying to do everything we can. I'm sorry." He said.  
  
Willow and Anya turned into Xander's shoulders crying.  
  
"Paging Dr. Lopez." The voice over the loudspeaker voiced.  
  
"Excuse me." Dr. Lopez said as he nodded sadly, and walked off into the opposite direction.  
  
A few minutes of silence passed between the friends.  
  
"It's getting late. You guys should probably get home." Spike said.  
  
"What about you?" Willow asked facing him again.  
  
"I'm not going to leave her here. What if she wakes up? She doesn't know where she is. I-I have to be here for her." Spike said.  
  
They all nodded except for Xander. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Buffy alone with Spike but agreed. "If something happens, no matter what time it is, call." Willow said patting Spike's hands.  
  
They all left Spike alone. After a few moments of inner debate with himself  
  
he sighed heavily, and then walked down the empty hall to room 464 where  
  
Buffy was staying.  
  
He breathed deeply to calm himself, opened the door slowly and walked in, letting the door shut softly behind him. He was paralyzed in the spot when he saw her.  
  
She looked so tiny and weak, just lying there helpless. Her eyes were closed and he could barely make out her breathing. He took a hesitant few steps to her bedside.  
  
Her forehead had a deep cut and her hands were all bruised and bloody like his. Spike slowly lifted his hand and placed it gently on hers.  
  
***********  
  
Flashback  
  
"William I'm scared. Please tell them to let me go home." Little Buffy cried to her friend. William was sitting on the bed beside her, holding her hand.  
  
"It's going to be fine Buffy. I promise." He said soothingly, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I'm scared. I don't want to have my tonsils taken out! They are fine right where they are." She pouted.  
  
"But you can get ice cream when they're out. Plus, I'll be right here when you wake up. I'll always be here." The little boy responded, giving her hand a light squeeze.  
  
Buffy wiped the tears away from her eyes. "William how can you stand being here after what happened to your mom?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because I knew you would be scared being here alone. That's why I'm being brave, Buffy. You're mine and I'm yours." He whispered looking down at her.  
  
She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you William, for everything." She leaned back, never taking her eyes off William.  
  
End Flashback  
  
************  
  
Spike sat beside her bed, holding her hand to his face. "I'm here, luv. I'm not going to leave until you wake up." He said kissing her hand. "I'm sorry Buffy. I never meant for this to happen. I would prefer to hurt myself before hurting you. When you came back to Sunnydale I hated you, I just couldn't look at you after the way you left, Buffy. It hurt so much. But now you're back, and everything's different." Spike whispered.  
  
He gazed down to her pale face, wishing on some star that she would Suddenly wake up. He prayed to God, prayed to the Powers that Be that he could just look at her. Look and see her eyes.  
  
"Please Buffy. Just wake up and let me see those beautiful green eyes." Spike sobbed. "Please wake up. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Just don't leave me. You can't leave me. You're the only one I have left." Spike cried, tears cascading down his face as he wept.  
  
***********  
  
Flashback  
  
"My little William." William's mother cried, she caressed his cheek with her hand, trying to give him her best smile. "Mommy loves you sweetheart. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
"Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked looking down on his mother's crying face. He was getting nervous seeing that sad expression on her face.  
  
"I'm crying because I'm happy, you're getting so big. Soon Jr. High, High school, college, then marriage, and a child of your own."  
  
"I'm going to have all of that with Buffy, mommy. I love her." He beamed.That made her smile.  
  
"Buffy's a very lovely girl and I'm glad she makes you happy."  
  
"Are you coming home soon?" William asked hopefully. His mother was silent for a minute.  
  
"William, please listen to me. I want you to be a big boy for your father and a good little brother for Angel, okay? You guys have to take care of each other now." She explained. "Mommy loves you." She cried, knowing this was the last time she was going to see her little boy.  
  
"You're not coming home, are you?" William frowned, his eyes filling with unshed tears.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
A few minutes later, William was told to go out in the waiting room. As he exited the door he heard some whispering and crying, and then a machine started to beep and then it went dead, a straight line going across it.  
  
William walked into the waiting room, and was surprised to see Buffy there waiting for him. She hated hospitals.  
  
"I thought you hated coming here. Doesn't it scare you?" William said looking down at Buffy, then turned his gaze back to his hands. She walked beside him and put her hands over his.  
  
"It does, but I'm going to be brave for you." She whispered.  
  
"She's gone Buffy. My mum." He cried. "It hurts so much. I feel alone and empty, Buffy. I don't like this feeling." William sobbed.  
  
"You're not alone, I'm here with you and you'll always have me. Because I'm yours and you're mine forever." Buffy whispered, squeezing his hand.  
  
End Flashback  
  
**********  
  
Buffy's eyes started to flutter open. She looked to her side and she saw Spike asleep in the chair, still holding her hand. She tried to smile but her head was killing her. She lifted her hand slowly and ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"Spike, wake up." She whispered. Spike's eyes shot open immediately, hearing the sound of her voice and feeling the warmth of her hand on his face.  
  
At first he thought it was a dream, but when he looked at her she was really awake. Smiling at him weakly.  
  
"Buffy! You're awake!" Spike cried kissing her hand a million times. "I'm sorry, luv. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." Spike sobbed, getting up and caressing her golden locks. Desperately trying to feel her, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Shh, Spike. Don't cry please." Buffy whispered.  
  
"You must hate me. I almost killed you last night because I was so frickin' dumb. How can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"That's what friends do, they forgive each other." Buffy said leaning back, her eyes half open.  
  
"We're friends?" Spike asked, dreading the stupidity of his question. He didn't want to know the answer. He just wanted to hold her, be with her.  
  
"Forever."  
  
"And ever." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek.  
  
**********   
  
Okay the reason Buffy mom isnt there is because she doesnt know about the accdent they couldnt get a hld og her so thats y she isnt there 


	12. Studying

Title: Bring Me To Life  
  
Rated R   
  
Diclmaer: I don't own them   
  
Author Note:Thanks to my beta   
  
Author Note: Thanks for my reviews, SpikeAngel1 helps me alot  
  
Author Note: Please Review   
  
******************   
  
Buffy stayed in the Hospital a few more nights to make sure everything was okay, Spike was the one that brought her home. Now Spike and Buffy were catching up on a few History questions in her bedroom. Her mother was at work like always, she almost never was home.  
  
"Okay Buffy listen, if you don't get this answer right I'm taking one of your cookies," he teased grabbing a cookie from her plate.  
  
She laughed and looked at him. "Well, why don't you make this game a little more fun and I'll bet I'll learn more," she grinned running her hand down his chest.  
  
"And what do you have in mind?" he smirked, she leaned closer to him until her lips were only a few inches away from his.  
  
"Well since you asked, if I give a right answer you strip off a piece of cloth and then I ask you a question and if you get it right I strip," she said giving him one of her sexy grins.  
  
He felt his pants getting a little tight at that. "Um… sounds fun."  
  
After four questions, he only had his boxers on and she had her bra and panties and they were in the middle of a very hot make out session. She laid breathless under him. She parted her lips and felt Spike's tongue slip inside. He runs it along the inside of her mouth and she moaned. He moved apart from her lips, she groaned unhappily about this, until he started nipping on her neck. Then she lowered his head to her chest, where he kissed her breasts through her bra's material. She moaned softly, her hands running through his hair. His hands pulled off her bra and he was mesmerized by her creamy skin, remembering he had once before enjoyed her whole body. And then he began kissing her nipples lightly, her mouth emitting little moans from his gentle kisses.  
  
He sat up, looked into her green eyes and smiled down at her and again kissed her lips. He loved the feel of her body against his. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"I want you Spike, I want to feel you inside me," she moaned jerking up her hips to him, he moaned as he felt himself getting harder, he was about to get rid of his boxers when his cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Dammit!" he pulled away reaching for the phone, she placed her hand over his and kissed his neck.  
  
"Don't answer," she went on kissing him down his chest.  
  
"I have to," he replied. 'Should have turned the damn thing off,' he thought.  
  
"Fine!" she pouted, biting her lower lip leaning back against the bed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Spike, it's Cordelia. I need to see you right now, this moment, okay?" she stated loud enough so Buffy could hear.  
  
"I'm a little busy," he said looking down at Buffy, whom by now was covering her naked chest. "Fine. I'll be right there," he hung up. "I got to go. I'm sorry Luv," he said pushing her hair behind her ear. She got off the bed and started picking up her clothes.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, go ahead. I'll guess I'll call Willow and ask her to come over and study with me," she said putting her shirt and pants back on, Spike dressed fast.  
  
"I'll call you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**************************  
  
Cordelia and Spike  
  
Spike drove to the mall and saw Cordelia standing by the waterfall in one of her black dresses, he sighed and walked over to her.  
  
"Cordelia."  
  
"Jeez Spike, did you take long enough? I've been waiting," she huffed grabbing his hand and leading him down to where all the main shops were.  
  
"What was so important that couldn't wait?"  
  
"Well Spike, I have my dress for the prom and you need a tux and I have to make sure it matches my dress, okay? Okay, Angel and Dru and you and I are going to share a limo," she beamed.  
  
"Cordelia… we need to talk."  
  
"What?"  
  
"About the prom."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Listen Cordelia, you're a great girl and all, but this thing with you and me… I don't think we should date anymore. I mean about every guy at school is dying to date you and who am I?" he tried to explain gently.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"First things first, no one breaks up with Cordelia, right? I broke up with you, okay? At least that's what I'm going to tell everyone," she snapped sticking her finger at him.  
  
"Whatever you say princess," he stated calmly leaving the mall.  
  
***********  
  
"Okay, why do I feel like I'm the only one learning here," Willow asked throwing the book down on the floor.  
  
"I'm learning slowly."  
  
"Yeah sure, so what's up Buffy, you've been very quiet all night, want to talk about what's on your mind?"  
  
"It's nothing really just History is very boring, I need History to come alive," she gave a little smile.  
  
"Hey I have to go, I promised Oz to also help him on some late night studying," she blushed they both laughed because that meant make out time.  
  
"Bye Willow."  
  
"Bye," with that she left the room.  
  
Buffy's mind wasn't really into studying, all she could think about was about her little study session with Spike, even though it had only lasted a few minutes, it was very hot and passionate. She was pulled out of her daydreaming about his warm lips when she finally realized the phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupt your studying," Spike's voice came from the other end of the line.  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"I saw Willow leaving your house."  
  
"How could you saw her? Where are you?"  
  
"I can see you right now, walking around your room in those cute pj's," she smiled, walked back over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"Now you're sitting in your bed wondering how do I know this."  
  
"Spike come out," she laughed.  
  
"What do I get if I do?"  
  
"Not a slap on the face, now come out."  
  
"Fine, open your window." She did just that and saw that Spike was sitting near her window. "Come on Buffy, I came into your room like this so many times when we were little," he smiled.  
  
"You're a dork, you know that?" she laughed playfully hitting his arm, he smirked and crawled into her room.  
  
"Your mom isn't here, is she? I didn't see her car."  
  
"No, she called to say that they had just gotten in a bunch of paintings and other stuff and that she and her workers are staying up all night to place them in the gallery. Anyway, what about you? I mean, doesn't your dad care if you don't come home anymore?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Liar your dad loves you," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah he does," he admitted.  
  
"So what brings you by?" She wondered.  
  
"I thought we could do some more studying," he grinned leaning in. Next thing he knew he came face to face with Buffy's hand.  
  
"Sorry Spike, I can't."  
  
"Why?" he pouted.  
  
"Because you're leaving."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes you are. Okay? I'll see you at school bright and early, pick me up  
  
7ish," she smiled as she pushed him near the door.  
  
"Fine you win, I'm leaving," he frowned knowing when he'd been beaten.  
  
"Night Spike."  
  
"Wait… Buffy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A little kiss," he gave her a little puppy dog face.  
  
"Just one."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her and pulled away, then with a groan, Spike leaned in again and Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and the kiss grew hotter.  
  
"Thought you wanted me to leave?"  
  
"You can stay a few more minutes."  
  
Spike moved her towards her bed and then they both fell together on it,never once their lips coming away from each other. Finally they pulled away panting.  
  
"I want you Buffy," he said nibbling on her neck, her hands running through his hair.  
  
"I want you too" she whispered.  
  
***********   
  
Your choice   
  
1. Should they slept together?  
  
A. They sleep together   
  
B They Don't sleep together   
  
Okay If your wondering what's up with Buffy and Spike it's like hardcore flirting just making each other really hot having fun friends with freee kisses. 


	13. Heart

Title:Bring me To Life  
  
Rated R   
  
Dimaler DOnt own them   
  
Author Note:OKay this chapter was done alot by SpikeAngel1 aka Rachel because I asked her to reread it and add anything I miss or didnt sound good and I think she did a awesome job Thank you Rachel! My beta check my work she awesome   
  
*********   
  
"I want you Buffy," Spike said nibbling on her neck, her hands running through his hair.  
  
"I want you too," she whispered. "I want you so bad," Buffy admitted. He looked up as she pulled him down, bringing his lips back to hers. She stopped when she wanted to feel his body close to her. She lifted her shirt over her head then brought him down to her lips again. She pulled away once again, looking deep into Spike's eyes. Suddenly, flashes of past memories came back to her.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Wow, last night was amazing." William grinned nibbling on her shoulder. Her eyes suddenly opened and she quickly jumped of out the bed with her with the sheet wrapped tightly around herself, leaving William naked.  
  
"Bad! This is bad! Oh my gosh what have I done?" Buffy shouted, looking alarmed. She felt like she was going to be sick. What she did last night was wrong and she regretted it deeply. They were friends! And what about Angel?  
  
"What's the matter, Luv? I thought you liked it when I kissed you, because you didn't seem to mind so much last night." He smirked.  
  
"Don't call me Luv! Get up and get out!" She screamed picking up his pants and throwing them at him. "Get changed now!" William sat on the bed looking at his pants.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"What do you think? I just cheated on my boyfriend with his brother! I feel sick and dirty." Buffy said in disgust.  
  
"You didn't seem to feel sick or dirty with what happened between us last night. Or with any of the other little nasties we whispered."  
  
"Can we not? Talk."  
  
"So, what now? You go back to treating me like dirt at school till the next time you get an itch you can't scratch? Well, forget it. Last night changed things." He snapped.  
  
"Nothing's changed! It was a mistake, it meant nothing. I was stupid and needed someone to hang on to. You were just... convenient." Buffy hissed. He winced for a moment at the anger of her words, but then his features came steel cold.  
  
"Bollocks! It was a bloody revelation!"  
  
"What revelation? That you make me so sick that I'm dying to take a shower to rub you off all over my body?"  
  
"You don't mean that, you loved what happened between us last night."William stated.  
  
"I would never admit I enjoyed this" She looked at William and saw he was about to cry. She had to fight back tears herself, realizing what she had done and what she had said to him. It wasn't his fault...it was hers. She wanted this, she got this.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers! What is going on?" Joyce Summers screamed, seeing her daughter naked in a sheet and a naked William on her bed.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" She cried.  
  
"Both of you downstairs! Get dressed, I'm calling your dad." She said leaving the room.  
  
Buffy and William looked at each other and got dressed. They were about to head downstairs when he spoke up.  
  
"Everything that happened between you and me Buffy... it's nothing compared to what you said today." He frowned, leaving the room. She could see a single tear had fallen from his eyes.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
**********  
  
Author Note: Being dumb I forgot to send this part to my beta and being dumb again SpikeAngel1 helped me also do this part and I forgot to save it so if it sucks it's because I wrote this part.   
  
She felt him pulling at her shorts then she couldn't do this" Spike stop, Spike I mean it" she said pushing him off her and jumping of the bed leaving a very confused Spike on bed  
  
"Buffy what's wrong"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do this I can't hurt you again" she cried He quickly got off the bed and stood beside he tried to hold her she back away from his arms "Please William please just go" she whispered turning away from him   
  
"Buffy" he said softly   
  
"I just need to be by myself alright" she replied holding her self with her arms wrapped around her  
  
"Fine you want me gone I'm gone" he coldly answered   
  
"William" she turned around he was already gone, She could do it to him again she couldn't hurt him like last time "I'm sorry"  
  
He stood behind the door "I'm sorry to" he whispered then left  
  
*************   
  
Buffy could barely sleep all night. She thought about Spike and her, about what they almost had done... again.  
  
"I wonder if he's going to pick me up." She thought. But by 7:30, she figured he wasn't going to show, so she decided to start walking or she was going to be late for school.  
  
*************  
  
School-Classroom  
  
Buffy got to school a little later then she had expected, due to no ride. She met up with Xander and Willow in the front, and they all started to walk to class together.  
  
Buffy was wondering if he was going to show, but her question was quickly answered when Spike walked in and sat in the back, like he always did.  
  
She tried to pay attention to anything else besides him, but was finding it difficult. Especially since he was avoiding any eye contact with her, and that annoyed her.  
  
"Morning Class." Mrs. Jackson said as she walked to the front of the class. "We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Faith Evans." She said pointing to the skinny brunette girl beside her.  
  
Buffy shared a look with Willow, and then glanced back to the front of the room to survey the girl. She was very pretty, and by her short leather skirt, top, and boots, Buffy could tell she was also very skanky.  
  
Buffy started glancing around the room looking at the boys' different reactions to her. But there weren't any different reactions... they were all the same. Eyes skimming over the girl's body, drool and deep breathing. Buffy grew green with envy as she noticed Spike showing the same appreciation towards her.  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes at the brunette. Buffy automatically knew she wasn't going to like this girl. She'd just gained a new enemy.  
  
"Faith, you can take a seat beside William Giles. William please raise your hand." Mrs. Jackson said. His hand shot up and Faith smirked, walking over to him.  
  
During the whole class, Buffy could hear them flirt shamelessly. She thought this was going to be the longest day of her life... or at least the longest hour. She now understood what slow, torturous pain meant.  
  
Finally the bell rang and as soon as it did, Buffy made sure she was the first one out with Xander and Willow closely behind.  
  
***  
  
LUNCH  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" Xander asked reaching over to her cupcake.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm not very hungry," Buffy answered in a daze. Xander smiled and stuffed the cupcake into his mouth.  
  
"Jeez Xander! Pig much?" Anya teased swatting his arm.  
  
"What?" He laughed.  
  
"Looks like Faith is not a good person." Willow said, "That girl has no shame. I mean, I had my last class with her and she was flirting with the teacher Mr. Olsen! And he's like 30!" She yelled grossed out. They all laughed.  
  
"Yeah, she was flirting with Devon earlier today." Oz remarked.  
  
"Oz? Why don't you get me a candy? Something yummy." Willow said giving Anya a wink to tell something to Xander, looking for some girl time.  
  
"Oh yeah... Xander go get me something please?" Anya said sweetly. The men both nodded and left the table, knowing it was 'girl talk' time.  
  
"Okay spill!" Willow blurted out once the boys had left.  
  
"Yeah Buffy, what's the matter? You have been very quiet and we can tell you 're thinking about a boy. So who's the hunk?" Anya asked.  
  
"Is it Riley?" Willow cheerfully asked. "Because I heard that he really likes you." She gave a little smile.  
  
"It's no guy... it's nothing really. I didn't sleep well last night, that's all." Buffy answered. "I'll be back, I have something to get in my locker." Buffy said as she got up and left Willow and Anya watching her.  
  
"She got it bad." Anya said, shaking her head in dismay.  
  
"Oh yeah." Willow said with a smile.  
  
************  
  
"Okay Buffy breath" She said sitting in the girls' bathroom stall. Suddenly she heard the door open and footsteps enter.  
  
"That's so cool, you and Spike hooked up! I mean, he was dating Cordelia but she said it just didn't work out. Which means that he dumped her sorry ass," Drusilla's voice said.  
  
"Aren't you and Cordelia best friends?" Faith asked.  
  
"Please. She is still in love with that loser Xander Harris and that's sickening! She is a little tramp too. Personally, I don't like her," Drusilla said with a grimace.  
  
"Anyway... Spike? Is he good?" Faith asked with interest.  
  
Buffy, who was still in the stall, put her fist in her mouth. Willing for her not to say something or jump out and beat those girls up. She listened more carefully to what they were saying now.  
  
"Spike is amazing!" Drusilla gushed.  
  
"So you and Spike... did it?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah! There's no girl Spike hasn't slept with. You've seen Harmony, Cordelia, Vi, Michelle, Annabel and mostly all the girls on the cheerleading team. I must say he's amazing. Don't tell anyone this... but there's these things Spike can do that Angel can't even come close!" Drusilla said. Both girls cackled.  
  
"Well now I want him! And what I want I have." She heard Faith say.  
  
Buffy shut her eyes tightly and waited for both girls to leave before coming out. When she stepped out, she bumped into someone.  
  
"What's the hurry, Luv?" Spike said with a smug grin. She rolled her eyes and silently wondered if someone up there hated her.  
  
"Please, I have to go" Buffy frowned trying to walk away.  
  
"What's the matter?" Spike asked, his voice changing to concern and worry.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine.  
  
"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Spike persisted.  
  
That's it! She couldn't take it anymore. 'Fine if he wants to know... lets just get it all out in the open.'  
  
"Are you going out with Faith?" Buffy blurted out suddenly. Spike was taken a back for a moment from her sudden outburst, but quickly recouped.  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"Yes or No?" She shouted. She was getting annoyed and aggravated by his obvious attempt to stall. Spike shoved his hands in his duster pockets, and scuffed his feet. He took in a deep breath before answering:  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, praying she didn't hear what she thought she did.  
  
'Maybe if I ask again he'll give me another answer.' She thought.  
  
"Yes, I'm going out with Faith." Spike answered weakly.  
  
'Maybe not.'  
  
Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Spike, *her* Spike is going out with Faith. Slutty, easy, mean Faith. And after all the things he said last night... how he made her feel... what they almost did... he could just forget it and move on? It hasn't even been a full 24 hours yet!  
  
Then it clicked. He just wanted another girl to add to his list. Another girl toy he could have until someone else came along. Someone new. She felt like an idiot. How could she have been such a fool? Things couldn't get worse. But by the look on his face... things were just about to get *a lot*worse.  
  
"Buffy, I've been thinking... we're friends. We shouldn't ruin that. And just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean anything changes between us."He explained.  
  
Buffy's heart dropped. He wanted to be friends. Just friends. 'Then what was last night? Please let this all be a dream! A horrible dream! I'm going to wake up any minute now... any minute...' Buffy thought.  
  
Before she could reply Faith walked up to Spike and slid her hands around his waist.  
  
"Spike baby, there you are. Thought we could drop by the math room." Faith smirked with a wicked spark in her eyes.  
  
'Yep, any minute now...' Buffy's mind screamed with worry.  
  
"Yeah...uh... I'll see you later Buffy." Spike said walking away with Faith.  
  
"That's it. I'm becoming a lesbian." Buffy whispered in shock, staring after the bleached blonde.  
  
*******   
  
Author Note: Don't kill me please I was going to have them slept together but than I had a idea and so this is way everything all wack in this chap promise things will get better review and see 


	14. Another Night

Title: Bring Me To Life  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them Joss does lucky bastard he he..   
  
Rated PG-13 To R then later on NC-17 Spuffy smut.  
  
Author Note: Like to say reason why I rewrote this chapter because I realized I missed a few spots but anyways special thanks to Maribel betaing and RJ for her betaing and to SpikeAngel1 aka Rachel she does helped me a lot on the Monday at school part so big hugz to her she's a sweetie pie!  
  
**********  
  
The Bronze Friday night  
  
The music was louder than usual and many horny teenagers danced to it. The place was pretty hot inside. Buffy had been mopping around school watching Faith and Spike make goggle eyes at each other, and that was making her sick. After everything they've been through, he acted as if nothing had ever happen between them.  
  
"Buffy come on, let's dance." Graham asked yelling in her ear, so loud that he almost made her deaf. Graham had asked Buffy at lunch if she wanted to go to the Bronze with him and she agreed since she didn't want to spend another Friday alone in her house, especially since her mom was in New York buying paintings for her gallery.  
  
"Sure," she agreed and let him lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
She didn't really pay any attention to her date while they danced; she was lost in the song's rhythm. But when a slow song started to play and Graham pressed his body into hers, she opened her eyes and saw over his shoulder that Spike and Faith were dancing pretty close to them. She noticed Spike's eyes were closed and that his hands were inside Faith's shirt, she frowned and looked away.  
  
In that moment she noticed that Graham's hands were inside her shirt as well, she didn't say anything, she just let him move his hands up and down her back and when he leaned in to kiss her, she accepted his kiss.  
  
Spike's eyes opened at that moment and he saw Buffy and Graham in a heated make-out session and this got him mad. He didn't like Graham, he considered him a jackass and he knew for a fact that Graham didn't understand the meaning of the word 'No'. He was baffled when he saw where Graham's hands were. He frowned when Graham whispered something into Buffy's ear, she nodded and they walked off towards the bathroom.  
  
*******Near the bathrooms  
  
"Mm Buffy, you smell nice," he whispered into her ear as he continues sucking and kissing her neck, he had her pushed up against the wall. "I could take you right now."  
  
"Un huh." His hands were moving up her shirt and grabbing her breast. "Graham, let's go back to dancing." She felt very uncomfortable with him feeling her up near the men's bathroom, it seemed slutty to her.  
  
"Don't want to, I like this too much, unless you want to head back to my car and have a good time with me there."  
  
Buffy started to push Graham off her. "Graham… stop! Let go!" she pushed him off her a little, but when went back to what he was doing, she frowned. "Graham you're hurting me!" she stated.  
  
"Shut up! I know you like this baby," he smirked pushing her skirt up her thigh a little.  
  
'No I don't, stop, I'll..."  
  
"Wow, look at the lust bunnies," Faith smirked with Spike by her side. "Look babe, they had the same idea we had."  
  
"I guess they did," he said crossing his arms looking at Buffy and Graham noticing the state of her dress.  
  
"Both of you have really bad timing," Graham said, thinking that he had been about one second away of pushing her into the men's bathroom and have her against the door, while she screamed his name.  
  
"It's fine, I was just leaving," Buffy said to Graham, Spike and Faith, while pulling her skirt down. Buffy started walking away when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Buffy wait!"  
  
"Spike, you have to stop being here when I don't want you around." She frowned turning to face him.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he replied. Buffy could tell he was concerned but that's Spike, he was always concerned about her.  
  
"Again I'm fine, it's not every day my date feels me up near the bathroom, but hey it's all good."  
  
"Graham and you, when did this happen?"  
  
"Since when do you care? You have Faith, look at me I'm Sunnydale local slut."  
  
He laughed and leaned against the wall. "So this is about Faith, is it? Are you jealous of her 'cause she has the pleasure of dating me?"  
  
"You're stuck up on yourself Spike, and FYI you're not that good looking," she said biting her lower lip, he watched her, it was driving him crazy, when she did that he just wanted to push her up against that car and make her scream his name.  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yea that's right Mr. I think I'm so hot. Sexy. Good looking." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Right." She walked closer to him and soon she had his back pressed up against the wall. "What are you doing?" she leaned in and brushed her lips against the side of his lips, his hands rested on her waist while her hands where moving down the front of his pants. Spike was now breathing harder trying to think straight, was she going to take him against the wall? Her hands unbuckled his pants.  
  
"See Spike, I know it's killing you being this close to me, doesn't it?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean," he studded; he started to feel like a nerd again. He felt her hand on his zipper and tried to kiss her but she pulled away. Spike gave her a 'what the hell' look.  
  
"You better have Faith take care of that for you," she said pointing down to the now hard on in his pants.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" He said buckling his pants with his eyes fixed on hers. "Dammit Summers, what's your game? Because for the life of me I don't understand you? Either you want me or not."  
  
"Spike, what don't you get? I mean we almost slept together and then you turned into this huge jerk, I mean why did you start dating Faith for?"  
  
"Because unlike you she doesn't play games, she goes after what she wants."  
  
"And I don't?"  
  
"Well yea."  
  
"You're such a jerk, you know that?"  
  
"And you're a bitch."  
  
She frowned "You know what? I don't care about anything you say, good-bye Spike. I hope Faith takes you to happy land buddy," she stumped her heels and walked away leaving Spike still standing there with a big hard on.  
  
"Dammit" he mumbled to himself, he hated fighting with Buffy, he really did.  
  
**********Girl Help dealing  
  
On Sunday, Willow came over to help cheer up her friend, she had called her Saturday saying she needed to have some girl time, meaning Willow and her, about the whole thing with Spike.  
  
"Willow can you believe he's dating that ho bag?" Buffy pouted flopping on her bed next to Willow, who was trying to finish up her math homework.  
  
"And you care why, Buffy? Because you're in love with him, right?" she smiled. Buffy sat up and grabbed the pillow that was at her side and threw at the red head.  
  
"Spike and I have a past, Will, you know that, he's a jerk and rude and mean but he has a soft side, he's caring and kept my hair out of my face when I threw up," she smiled remembering how he took care of her.  
  
"Aww Buffy, that's kind of sweet in a very nasty way."  
  
"Willow I came so close to sleep with him, I mean I was about to jump his bones right on this very bed…"  
  
"…Right here." she looked down at the spot she was sitting at. "But Willow I couldn't, I wanted to so bad but I remembered what it felt like after I slept with him the first time. Willow, he cried. I hurt him and I don't want to do that again," she frowned hugging her pig.  
  
"Ah Buffy it's okay, I mean, before Spike thought he was too cool to hang out with me and Xander, he was totally head over heels for you. I mean he watched you cheer, he only went to the games for you," she smiled.  
  
"Willow is something wrong with me?" she asked, all her relationships had failed maybe it wasn't them maybe it was her.  
  
"Buffy of course there's nothing wrong with you, that's silly. Oh idea, let's go to the mall and look at prom dresses, it will be fun." Willow was doing the best friend cheer upper, so Buffy smiled and nodded.  
  
***********The Mall  
  
"Aww Buffy, look at this dress, it's so pretty," Willow cooed over the long pink silk dress that was on the mannequin. "My mom's said I'm not getting my dress 'til the third week before prom," she rolled her eyes not taking her eyes off the dress. "What about your mom, is she making you wait too?"  
  
"Nope, she gave me her MasterCard to buy everything I need." Buffy replied going through the dresses on the rack.  
  
"You're so lucky! My mom wants to come with me to find a dress and she bought a bunch of portable cameras, sometimes I think she's more excited about prom than I am."  
  
When Buffy heard this she frowned thinking 'Willow's the lucky one, her mother wants to help her while mine is barely home anymore.'  
  
After spending a few hours ogling the dresses, they started to feel hungry, so they made their way to the food court but before arriving Willow spotted Faith and Spike making out by the waterfall.  
  
"Buffy, you know what? I'm not hungry anymore, let's head back to your house," Willow smiled nervously, Buffy laughed.  
  
"Willow...what are you talking about? I thought…" then she spotted the couple making out. "Spike. Willow, don't worry, I'm fine." Buffy said.  
  
"Still want burgers?"  
  
"You know what? Lets go back to my house and put some green juke on our face and eat it off with chips and then we paint our toe nails."  
  
"Oooh, we could call Xander, he loves that green juke," Willow laughed locking her arm in Buffy's arm as they turned away from Spike and Faith and head home.  
  
***********Monday At School  
  
Spike and Faith became the school's hottest couple in just a few weeks, almost hotter than Angel and Drusilla. Coincidently, both couples were running for Prom king and queen.  
  
On the other hand, life wasn't easy for Buffy. Her mother wasn't home; she had been away on business trips here and there. She hadn't been home for more than a week now but Buffy barely even notice anymore. It was always the same. She had gotten used by now.  
  
Of course, seeing Spike and Faith at school really hurt her. Her friends were getting dates, having someone to hold them and make them feel better, and sadly she didn't have any of that. And that's what she had always wanted. To be loved.  
  
Buffy got lost amidst her thoughts and didn't notice the people coming her way until she bumped into Faith and Drusilla.  
  
"Oh and now my day is complete." Buffy grumbled to the two brunettes.  
  
"Aww it's Buffy." Drusilla laughed. "So Buffy... prom's coming up. Who are you taking?" Drusilla let out a phony laugh, then put her hand on her chest.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you don't have anyone." Drusilla smirked bitterly.   
  
"We are going with Angel and Spike. Isn't that right Faith?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I mean jeez. I must admit when I first rode Spike he was wild. I doubt a girl like you could even keep up with him." Faith said, adding a sly smile as Buffy's cheeks reddened in anger.  
  
"Aww Buffy's going to cry?" They both laughed evilly.  
  
"I...-" Buffy shook her head, bringing her hand up to her eyes to cover the tears. She clutched her books tightly to her chest, running down the hall……To smack right into Spike, spewing all her books over the floor.  
  
"Bloody Hell Buffy!" He shouted. When she didn't say anything back, he glanced down at her. She was desperately gathering her books, and shoving papers in folders. Buffy kept her eyes locked on the floor as she did, so he wouldn't be able to see her tears.  
  
Buffy finished her task and tried to walk away, but his hand snatched her around.  
  
"Stop!" Spike snapped, studying her face.  
  
"Please let me go." She whispered. He picked up her chin and saw the pain reflected in her big green eyes. "Please Spike, let me go." She begged trying to move from his grasp.  
  
He didn't say anything for a minute, still inspecting her eyes. When he finally spoke up, his voice was soft and calm at first.  
  
"What happened? Who did this?" Spike asked. When she lowered her gaze to the  
  
floor, not answering, rage flared through him and he shook her slightly.  
  
"Tell me who, Buffy!"  
  
Buffy looked up at him, eyes full of anger. She pushed his hands aside and took a step back.  
  
"Go ask the slut of your girlfriend and Drusilla." She snapped running out of the building.  
  
************  
  
Spike dropped his cigarette from his lips and stomped it out with the heel of his boot, before going back into the school, looking for Faith or Dru.  
  
He finally entered the lunchroom, and spotted them sitting at a table with some guys. Faith saw him and she made her way through the crowd towards him, followed by Drusilla and Angel.  
  
"Hey babe" Faith said saucily, wrapping her arms around his neck. Spike flinched and pushed her away.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Spike asked, calm but dangerously.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb." He snapped, before shutting his eyes to keep his temper under control. "What did you say to her?" Spike repeated, as if he was talking to a child.  
  
"Nothing. It's not our fault she can't take the truth." Drusilla shrugged.  
  
"Truth?" Spike asked, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.   
  
"Please, enlighten me."  
  
"Well, ya know, we just asked her who's her date for prom. And of course, she doesn't have one. Then we just said that she shouldn't even try because she couldn't get you or Angel." Faith said.  
  
Spike took a step closer to them.  
  
"Stay. Away. From. Her." Spike spoke each word carefully.  
  
"Oh come on, we were just having a little fun." Faith pouted.  
  
"I mean it. If you come anywhere near her..." Spike threatened, cooling his rage. "It's over, Faith." Spike said as he turned around.  
  
"Yo man, chill out." Angel said. Spike pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Stay out of this, Peaches."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
**********  
  
Spike ditched school to go look for Buffy. When he couldn't find her in any of the usual places, he checked the only other place she could be. Her home.  
  
He pulled up and walked to the door. A little fear worked through his blood s he saw the door half open.  
  
"Buffy, are you home?" Spike called out. No one answered. He looked in the kitchen, then he heard crying coming from the den.  
  
He walked into the room, turned on the lights and saw Buffy surrounded by broken glass. He rushed over to her, stepping on the glass.  
  
"Buffy! What are you doing?!" Spike yelled, pulling the bottle away from Buffy. She tried to grab it back, but failed.  
  
"Give it to me!" She cried desperately.  
  
"No! Buffy stop! Alcohol won't solve your problems." Spike said with venom, crouching down in front of her. He reached up a hand and brushed a stray lock of golden hair out of her face. "What have you done to yourself?" He asked.  
  
Spike shook his head, getting up and beginning to clean the shattered glass.  
  
"I'm going to end up like her, a bitter drunk, all alone with no family." Buffy whispered after a minute of silence. Spike sighed and left his task to walk over to her.  
  
He bent down and hauled her up by her arms, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Buffy, you are not going to end up like your mother, alright? You're okay, you're different, you're better than her." He said stroking her cheek.  
  
"Then why does she always leave?" Buffy cried. Spike furrowed his brow in confusion and she continued. "I mean, I try to be g-good..." Gasp. "But she always leaves a-and...Angel left." Buffy broke down in his arms. "You left me. Everyone leaves."  
  
Spike ran his hands up and down her back soothingly.  
  
"Shh, Luv. I'm not going anywhere." Spike whispered. "I won't leave you, Buffy. I'm so sorry, pet." Spike cooed softly. "Buffy I...." Spike looked down at her to realize she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
"Never mind, pet. Come on, lets get you to bed."  
  
*************  
  
"What's the camera for? Spike asked sitting at the end of her bed when she finally woke up.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Yeah, beer does that to you," he said using the video camera to zoom in on her.  
  
She frowned and hide under the blankets. "So, filming yourself?"  
  
"No! It's for school. Willow and I were given a project to film all the senior activities we have done and then show it at the end of school year. It's going to be really fun."  
  
"Oh Yeah, I helped you with some of this. I remember now," he laughed.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked quickly.  
  
"It's about eight. Willow called and said to call her later, unless you're busy. I said you'll call her back."  
  
"Anyone else call? Like... my mom."  
  
"Nope. Sorry, Luv."  
  
"It's fine. I doubt she'd call anyway, she's so busy with whatever it is she does," she frowned when Spike pulled the covers down.  
  
"You scared me, you know?"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just that sometimes I get very upset and  
  
I don't know how to deal." She explained.  
  
"I know. That's why I need you to promise me something." he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No more beer. In fact no more alcohol at all. It's bad and it'll kill you, understand?" Spike had one of those concerned mother's face on.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said nodding her head.  
  
"I mean it. No more alcohol. Ever." Spike persisted.  
  
"Never ever?" Buffy pouted.  
  
"Well sometimes. Like wine on special occasions, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Thanks Spike." Buffy smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For always being here."  
  
"Always." The way he said it made it sound more like a promise than a statement.  
  
TBC  
  
*********  
  
Author Note: Hey end of the note from me, Okay I'm really close to 100 so please I really want to make it, 100 so please review lol anyways. I promise next chapter I get into Spuffy… Next chapter it's friends benefits 


	15. 15

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Chapter 15,   
  
As the days went by Spike and Buffy became good friends again and spent almost all their free time hanging out together. Buffy and Spike walked into the halls of Sunnydale laughing when suddenly Buffy spotted Faith and Drusilla staring at them.  
  
Buffy leaned over to Spike, "They look like they wanna kill me," she whispered into Spike's ear. He saw both girls looking at them, smirked and wrapped his arm over Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Not with me here, they won't dare say a damn thing," Spike said. Buffy smiled and they walked towards them, both girls turned and went the other way.  
  
"You're such a dork, you know that?" she laughed playfully hitting his chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So are you up for some bronzing tonight? You and me?" Buffy asked turning to face Spike.  
  
"Mm tonight… I have to check my date book," she lifted her eyebrow, he laughed. "Just kidding Luv, of course I'll go with you."  
  
"Cool," the late bell rang.  
  
"Damn, I'm late for class again, thank to you Mr. Giles," Buffy teased.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Buffy."  
  
"Bye," they both said walking in different ways.  
  
********************The Bronze  
  
Buffy and Spike walked into the Bronze hand and hand. Buffy's outfit made Spike's mouth water, she was wearing a pink tank top with a kaki skirt, her hair down and just a touch of make up. Spike wore a tight black t shirt with a pair of fade jeans.  
  
"Hey, looks like Faith got over you fast," Buffy shouted into Spike's ear pointing to Faith and Graham nearly eating each other on the dance floor.  
  
"Come on Luv, I see somewhere we can sit," Spike said. Buffy and Spike made their way through the crowd to the red sofa in the back. Buffy flopped down on it pulling Spike down with her.  
  
"See this is better. Just you and me having a good time, no dates. Just two good friends having fun."  
  
"So, drinks?" he asked after a pause.  
  
"I'm not really that thirsty." She said coily moving closer to Spike. She drew a seductive smile on her lips as she placed her hand on Spike's thigh.  
  
"Really? What do you want then?" he asked.  
  
"I think you know," Spike smirked and leaned down, their lips met, first softly and then it began to grow into a hot make out session, his tongue caressing hers, little moans coming from both of them. Buffy's arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were on her back moving up and down, starting to slip into her shirt. Spike pulled away to catch his breath.  
  
"Cherries," he smiled.  
  
"Yep," she laughed. Spike leaned back in for more kisses.  
  
"your lips are so soft," he said between kisses, she was making the cutest moans he had ever heard and this turned him on further. After a few minutes of making out…  
  
"Spike, I'm thirsty," she said pulling away from Spike.   
  
"Uh huh," he said kissing her neck. "Me too" and kept kissing the spot in her neck that he knew made her crazy. She laughed.  
  
"I meant, are you gonna get me a drink?"  
  
"O yea, I will be right back," Spike smirked back at her and in one swift movement, he was nearing the bar.  
  
Spike came back in seconds. "Here," he offered her the drink and sat back down. As she sipped her drink, he went back to nibble her neck.  
  
"Hey! This is coke!" She frowned and glanced at Spike who pulled away from her neck.  
  
"Yeah Luv, it is. Remember our little deal? No more beer for Buffy. Makes Buffy a bad girl. And I got a coke for me too. So be quiet." He replied. She rolled her eyes and pouted.  
  
"Anyways, the prom is going to be so cool! This place is perfect for it!" She said smiling in satisfaction. "I still can't believe prom is a few weeks away. I mean I haven't even gotten a dress... or a date." She finished frowning.  
  
"Don't feel bad. I don't have a date either. Plus I hate wearing tuxes. Makes me feel so geekish." He cringed at the image of himself sporting a tux. "So I doubt I'll even go to the prom."  
  
"What? That's crazy! Prom means a lot to me! I mean since freshmen year that's all I have been thinking about. How to fix my hair, what color my dress would be, what kind of dress I would be wearing. But mostly I've thought about who my date's going to be. I mean this is senior prom! It's the most magical night of a girl's life. It's something you tell your kids about." Buffy looked at Spike who was just smiling at her. She stiffened in her seat. "Must think I'm pretty dumb, huh?"  
  
"Not at all, pet. I think it's cute, but I always thought their wedding was the most important thing in a girl's life?"  
  
"That's true. Wedding then senior prom," she laughed.  
  
"Well, I know where you want your wedding. In the backyard of your house and you want the rings to be carried by horses. With you riding one." He smirked at the image.  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Buffy, that's all you ever talked about when we talked about the future. I even have the notebook of who is in it," he laughed.   
  
"Yea," she smiled thinking about it, but her name being called broke her train of thought.   
  
"Buffy! Hey!" Riley said as he sat next to her, very close. She gave him a fake smile.  
  
"Riley, hi! Didn't see you there."  
  
"Yeah, I saw you come in and wanted to come say hi. You look really hot tonight," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thanks," She let out a fake laugh.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'll go get us some more drinks," Spike said leaving the sofa quickly. Buffy frowned. 'Great' she thought rolling her eyes.  
  
"So, Buffy." Riley's voice broke her out of her thoughts again. "Prom's almost here. That's going to be fun." He cleared his throat. "Do you have a date?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... yea. Actually I do." She lied quickly.  
  
"Really? Who?" Riley asked his smile fading.  
  
"Oh. You don't know him. He goes to Jacksonville." She lied again.  
  
"Oh," Riley said nodding sadly.  
  
"Come on Riley," Buffy said noticing his expression. "A hottie like you, I bet you have a million girls asking you out," she said patting his knee reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah. It's just that you were the first on my list." He said honestly, trying to not sound too upset.  
  
"That's so sweet, Riley," Buffy smiled at him. After a pause, Buffy frowned.  
  
'What's taking Spike so long with the drinks?' she thought. Her eyes raked over the dance floor and she froze at the sight. There was Spike dancing with some girl. She had blonde hair and looked like she had barely anything on. Her shirt resembled a bra, and her pants looked like there were 5 sizes too small. She saw his hands running down her back and her hands all over him. Buffy narrowed her eyes at the couple and felt he blood boiling.  
  
"Riley, do you want to dance with me? Just as friends?" She asked immediately. Riley nodded eagerly and Buffy led the way to the dance floor. Buffy led Riley right next to Spike and the girl he was dancing with. Buffy danced as sexily as she could. She frowned when she saw the girl kissing Spike's neck and this hurt her more than she could ever thought. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She decided enough was enough and made her way towards the door.  
  
Spike's eyes flickered up from the girl he was dancing with and caught a glimpse of Buffy's retreat.  
  
"Buffy wait!" Spike called pushing past everyone. She didn't seem to hear him though as she slammed the door behind her. When he finally pushed his way through the door he noticed it was raining outside.  
  
"Buffy, please wait! It wasn't what it looked like. I was just dancing with her and she was the one kissing me." Spike said running to catch up with Buffy. Once he got there he grabbed her arm in his hands.  
  
"Go ahead, dance with her. Why would I care?" She pulled her arm out of his hands.  
  
"Why are you being like this"?  
  
"Like what?" She quickly asked back.  
  
"A child," Spike said coldly.  
  
"Wow! Now I'm a child" Buffy let out a small sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Let's talk about this. Somewhere else, you're going to catch a cold out here." He tried to touch her shoulder but she pushed him away. "Buffy! It's freaking raining for Pete's sake!" He shouted to her.  
  
"I don't care. I'm going home," she said turning away from him. Her heels slipped on the damp ground and she fell hard. Spike bent down next to her and noticed she was crying.  
  
"Luv, what's wrong?" Spike asked wiping away a tear drop.  
  
"Do you think she's prettier than me?" She whimpered, her head down.  
  
He frowned and lifted her head up to make her meet his gaze. "Buffy if someone asked me to describe the perfect girl... it would have to be you," he whispered kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him more into her.  
  
"I'm soaking wet," she whispered when they parted. He smirked, "because of the rain," she said dully.  
  
"You look cute when you're all dripping wet" he said kissing her again. "Want to go back inside?" he whispered into her lips.  
  
"Not really. How about some us time? I mean my mom isn't home and I really want to go home. I want to get you and me out of those clothes and into dry ones." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty tired of the Bronze," Spike smirked helping her up.  
  
******Buffy's Room  
  
"Your hair looks all funny," Buffy said smiling as Spike entered the room in a pair of black sweats and no shirt. Her eyes stayed on his bare chest. 'Wow! He has a gorgeous chest,' she thought licking her lips.  
  
"So does yours," he noted. "I put my clothes in the dryer."  
  
Buffy was dressed in a pair of yellow pj shorts with a matching white tank top. "So are you up for a movie?"  
  
"Sure. What movies have you got?" He asked flopping down beside her on the bed.  
  
She got off the bed and sat down on the floor and went to the little movie shelf. "Mm, well… there's Saving Silverman, Valentine, Wind Roads, Scary Movie 1-2, The House on Haunted Hill or The Ring."  
  
"Haven't seen 'The Ring' put it on," Spike said getting comfortable on the bed, Buffy did and jumped back into bed with Spike who wrapped her in his arms. Spike didn't really pay much attention to the movie 'cause he was busy kissing Buffy's neck while his hands rested on her belly caressing it.  
  
"Mm, Spike… you aren't watching the movie."  
  
"So, we could make our own x rated movie plus I've seen enough," he said crawling on top of Buffy. He held her hands over her head and straddled his body over hers.  
  
"You're a pig."  
  
"Oink oink," he said smiling and she laughed loudly. They stayed in silence for a few seconds just looking into each other's eyes and then he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"Spike?" she said pulling her lips away from his.  
  
"Yea," he asked looking down at her.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"This, us, I mean, I like kissing you and stuff but what is this?"  
  
"Friends with privileges."  
  
"Meaning?" she asked rising a eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want it to mean?"  
  
"What do *you* want it to mean Spike?"  
  
"Whatever happens between us, we'll continue being friends. I mean, we can share a few kisses and other things except sex, no sex it would only mess things up."  
  
"So, just fooling around?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, I mean we don't have to."  
  
"No! I want to."  
  
*********************** 


	16. 16

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Also Note Chapter 16- 20 are mostly smut!!   
  
16 Chapters  
  
Buffy was standing looking at the bulletin board reading a list when she felt two strong arms wrap around her wais and someone starting to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"Hey sexy," he said in a low whisper.  
  
"Mm Riley."  
  
"Bloody hell! You really know how kill the mood," Spike frowned pulling away from Buffy who turned to face him.  
  
"Just kidding," she smiled. "So what's up?"  
  
"Wondering if you're up for a movie or bronzing tonight?"  
  
She frowned. "Sorry, I can't, I have plans."  
  
"Like what? A date?" he laughed.  
  
She smiled. "Yes. Actually I do have a date."  
  
"Really? Well, good for you," he snapped walking away but two quick hands grabbed him.  
  
"Hey! Jealous much. Spike, I'm going out with a girl named Willow, we're just going to hang out at my house, hearing music and picking the songs for the prom, so it's a just girls' night. Sorry," she pouted. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Fine. I'll have to deal with no Buffyness tonight," he said sadly, making Buffy feel bad but he kissed her lips gently. The bell rang.   
  
"That bell hates us, doesn't it?" she laughed.  
  
"I think it does Luv."  
  
"Math."  
  
"P.E."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Luv," he said kissing her again, then walking down the hall. Buffy smiled as she watched him walk away in those tight jeans making his ass look hot, after that she walked to her class.  
  
********** Willow and Buffy  
  
"I was thinking a few songs from Evanescence maybe 'Forgive Me' and 'Immortal', then a song called 'Why Can't I' from Liz Phair and of course that song from Simple Plan 'I'm addicted', I love that song," Willow cheerfully smiled eating some popcorn.  
  
"I want some No Doubt, like 'Don't Speak', I love that song and Evanescence's 'Going Under', I like that one too," Buffy added doodling Spike's name surrounded by hearts in her notebook.  
  
"Oh, Buffy?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I saw Spike and you in the parking lot at lunch making out on top of his car," Willow said looking up from her own notebook.  
  
"What! Oh my gosh, you saw?" Buffy frowned hiding her blushing face. "Were you alone? Was Oz with you?"  
  
"Nope, just me," she said lifting her eyebrow. "I mean, this is new, the whole thing with Spike's tongue jammed down your throat."  
  
Buffy laughed, Willow threw a pillow at her. "So! Are you guys going out? What? Come on, details, tell me."  
  
"We're not dating, I mean, we're friends."  
  
"Friends that kiss."  
  
"Yea. Spike wants us to be just friends and of course I agree with what he wants," she answered looking down at the pillow.  
  
"What do you want Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"I want him."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Willow it's weird. I mean, when I was this huge bitch to him, it was Spike that wanted me and now it's me wanting him. I don't want to be just friends, I want to be more but I'm scared if I tell him he won't want that," she explained finally looking up.  
  
"Then I can only say go for it Buffy, what's the worst thing that can happen?"  
  
"He says no and never ever wants to see me again, that's pretty bad."  
  
"Okay there's that, but come on it's Spike, I don't think he'd do that," Willow said.  
  
************** School  
  
"Hey Willow, have you seen Spike?" Buffy asked as she finished stuffing papers into her locker.  
  
"No can't say I have. Oz is waiting for me I'll catch on with you later," Willow said walking away.  
  
"Hey, Luv," Spike voice whispered into Buffy's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I got a wicked idea," he said biting her ear gently.  
  
"Oh yea? What's that?" she smiled.  
  
"Mr. Johnson's classroom is very empty and he isn't due back for another hour or so," he said turning around for Buffy to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Mm, lead the way," she smiled. Spike smirked and pulled Buffy down the hall and into the empty class. Once they were in, he pushed her up against the door, they kissed and kissed. Spike's lips moved down her neck and kept going down her body, kissing her through her clothes.  
  
"I'm glad you're wearing a skirt," he smiled. Buffy looked down, he was already on his knees in front of her.  
  
NAUGTHY   
  
NAUGTY   
  
NAUGTY   
  
CAN BE FOUND AT MY SITE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. 17

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Also Note Chapter 16- 20 are mostly smut!!   
  
*********Chapter 17 Spike's House  
  
"Look, I brought my books to study," she pointed her finger at him. "And that's all we're going to do, study."  
  
"Uh huh," Spike smirked pulling her into the house by the hem of her black tank top. Spike brought her lips to his and started kissing her, moving his hands down her shirt.  
  
"No! Spike, study," she tried to protest. "Oh. What the hell!" she threw her hands behind his neck.  
  
"That's my girl," he whispered.  
  
******** A Few Minutes Later, Spike's Bedroom  
  
naughty NAUGHTY  
  
NAUGHTY NAUGTHY   
  
CAN BE FOUND AT MY SITE!   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Son, I'm home." Spike's father voice called from downstairs.  
  
"Shit! Get dressed Luv, hurry," Spike and Buffy jumped out of bed and she quickly dressed.  
  
They heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"Who shot Kennedy?"  
  
"Mm Nixon?"  
  
"Kids evening, how are you?" Spike's father said looking at them. Spike was sitting on the floor with a book covering his hard on and Buffy was sitting on the bed looking a little flushed.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to continue studying, I just wanted to tell that I'm home," he smiled.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I was about to leave, Willow and I have a girl thing to do. I'll talk you to later Spike, bye." Buffy said grabbing her bag and leaving the room. 


	18. 18

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Also Note Chapter 16- 20 are mostly smut!!   
  
********** Chapter 18 Driving Home  
  
"Mmm thanks Spike, this was fun. You know going to lunch and all," Buffy smiled.   
  
Spike sat still remembering lunch. He and Buffy had spent the last few minutes making out and Buffy had done some sexy things with her food that had gotten him very hard.  
  
"I'm glad," he said.  
  
CAR NAUGTY_____ DRIVE TO MY SITE  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"So was that okay? I mean did I do it right?" she asked blushing.  
  
"It was wonderful Luv, never had it better," he smiled holding her hand and kissing it, making her blush again.  
  
************* Buffy's House  
  
"So, are you ready for the movie feast? I've got romance, horror, thrillers, comedy, candy and popcorn and look," she smiled showing off her cute pj's, the ones with Winnie the Pooh on them.  
  
"Damn! Aren't you the cutest," he said kissing the tip of her nose. "So I guess we're gonna snuggle up on your bed and eat junk food and maybe share a few little kisses?" he smirked.   
  
"We'll see," she smiled, pulling him inside her house and shutting the door.  
  
**********Buffy's Bedroom  
  
A BUNCH OF NAUGTHY SPUFFY GOODNESS WAS HERE!!!! BUT IT'S AT MY SITE  
  
Buffy went back up his chest and laid her head on it like a pillow.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"The prom's coming up and I still don't have a date, I mean guys asked me and I said no because I'm waiting for someone to ask me, someone that means a lot to me, my good friend."  
  
"Actually I have a date."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yea, I think you know her, she's not very tall, damn sexy and cute with beautiful blond hair, the most awesome green eyes and the cutest lips, the kind that you can kiss all day and never get tired, in fact, she is the sexiest girl at Sunnydale High."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Is she, now?"  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"I bet she's happy to be going with a hottie like you."  
  
"She is, the bloody chit can't keep her hands off my sexy body," he teased, Buffy giggled. "So what time do you want me to pick you up Luv?" she kissed his lips.  
  
"Mm seven."  
  
"I'll be there," he laughed and turned to his side, he saw that it was almost 2 am. "Oh crap!" Spike shouted jumping off the bed fixing his clothes.  
  
"Spike, what's the matter, aren't you going to spend the night and snuggle?" she frowned.  
  
"Sorry Luv, Da wanted me home before 12 and now I'm going to be late. I'll call you later," he kissed her forehead and ran away.  
  
"Yep," she smiled and fall asleep thinking about prom and how awesome it will be. 


	19. 19

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Also Note Chapter 16- 20 are mostly smut!!   
  
Chapter 19   
  
"No Willow, trust me. I'm fine, I promise," she laughed as Willow was trying to help her find a date for prom but she already had one.  
  
"No! Will, it's alright."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Buffy heard a tap on the window.  
  
"Hey, Will, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, alright bye," Buffy said hanging up the phone. She quickly went to her window and opened it to find Spike. He looked really upset.  
  
"Can I come in?" he whispered.  
  
"You know my mom isn't here, you could've used the front door," she explained.  
  
"Old habit." He admitted crawling through her window.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked softy once he was in.  
  
"Do you know what day is today?" Spike whispered. Buffy shook her head. "Today is the day my mum died."  
  
"Aww, Spike."  
  
"I went to see her and Angel showed up and we got into this huge fight and he said I'm the reason she's in there," he cried. Buffy brought him into her arms.  
  
"No! Spike, this isn't your fault, alright? Angel had no right to tell you that, he's just upset too, but her getting killed was never your fault," she whispered holding him tightly.  
  
"I know that Buffy, it's just… I still can't believe it's been so long," he said pulling away to look at her.  
  
"It's all right! I'm here." She whispered softly. "I have an idea! Let's go downstairs." She wasted no time in pulling him downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"I remember whenever I was upset, there was only one thing that made me happy again." She pulled out a bowl.  
  
"That is?" He asked dully.  
  
"Cookies."  
  
"Cookies?" he smirked.  
  
Buffy walked over to the isle cabinet and placed the bowl on top of it. Spike shrugged and helped her get the ingredients needed. Buffy cracked an egg open into the bowl and Spike smiled as she busied herself around the kitchen.  
  
She walked back over to him and reached for the flour. She struggled to open it, trying with all her might to rip the top off. Buffy gave a disgruntled grunt of annoyance.  
  
"Stupid bag!" She shook her head, still trying to pry the bag of flour open.  
  
Spike chuckled and shook his head. "Here, let me try." He offered as he took it from her and opened it easily.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just loving this, aren't you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.  
  
"More than you will ever know." Spike laughed again with her. He glanced over at her and saw her sulking and pouting; he rolled her eyes but still thought she was adorable like that.  
  
When Spike reached over to pour some flour into the bowl his hand slipped and he ended up pouring the white powder on Buffy's shirt. She squeaked in surprise and jumped back, a hand full of batter in her hand.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" She accused, sticking her chin out to him, her mouth open in disbelief.  
  
Spike raised his hands in the air, trying to look innocent.  
  
"It was an accident!" He claimed. Her eyes narrowed again.  
  
"Ok then, like this?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes innocently, walking up to him and smearing batter on his black shirt.  
  
"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" Spike yelled. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, shut up. You have like... a thousand of them." She said, leaning in closer to him, a devilish smirk on her face when she saw him sulking. "Oh, what's the matter, Spikey? Can't take it?"  
  
He growled and looked at her. He snatched the chocolate chips off the counter and advanced on her. She backed up a little bit.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Buffy squealed.  
  
"I wouldn't, huh?" Spike pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. He grabbed her by the waist and poured some down the back of her shirt. She giggled and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.  
  
"Ah! Eek!" She yelled as she shook the chips out of her shirt. "That's it, mister! You are *so* going to get it!" She threw some more batter on him.  
  
Spike laughed and continued to hit her with the chocolate chips.  
  
Their assault on each other lasted a good twenty minutes. They sat breathless next to each other on the floor, covered in ingredients. Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"We better clean this up." She sighed and stood up. Spike nodded and mimicked her actions of getting up.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Looks like a bloody bomb went off in 'ere." He chuckled.  
  
"A bomb made with... chocolate chip cookies." She giggled. "That went like kablooey or boom!"  
  
Buffy sighed again and picked up some paper towels. She began to scrub the countertop when she noticed Spike wasn't cleaning. She turned around and glanced at him. He was smiling and leaning against the refrigerator coolly, watching her intently.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, a smile lighting her lips from his gaze. Spike shook his head and strode over to her.  
  
"Nothin', you just have...a little flour on your nose is all." He said as he closed the distance between them. Buffy smiled as he bent his head down and kissed her nose. His lips lingered there for a moment before slowly trailing down her face to her mouth.  
  
Buffy's body immediately flooded with heat and her blood boiled as his lips lightly brushed against hers. What started out as soft and tender soon became raw and filled with passion. Buffy dropped whatever she had in her hands as she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  
  
OMG SPIKEANGEL WROTE ALL THE COOKIENESS BUT SINCE SHE WROTE SMUT HAD TO GO TO MY SITE BUT TRUST ME SHE AWESOME IT'S A MUST CHECK OUT SO GO!!! 


	20. 20

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Also Note Chapter 16- 20 are mostly smut!!   
  
*******Chapter 20   
  
Spike's eyes opened softly. He rolled over and felt a warm body lying next to his. He saw Buffy still asleep with a smile playing at her lips. There was something in her face that made him frown.  
  
"Mmm, this is a very nice way to wake up," she mumbled softly. Spike got out of bed quickly. When Buffy sat up she looked at him as he grabbed his pants and started slipping them on. She pulled the sheets up to cover her nude body.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked noticing his expression.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Do you have any idea what we did last night?" He nearly shouted.  
  
"Yeah, we made love." She gave a slight smile but it faded when she saw a familiar look on his face.  
  
"It was just sex, Buffy. That's all," he stated pulling his shirt on over his head and slipping into his boots. "It's not your fault. It was mine. I was too damn upset and I just needed someone to take comfort in. I think I would have slept with any girl tonight." Buffy had tears of hurt slipping down her face. He couldn't see it but this was tearing her up inside. This is what he must have felt like, this is what she did to him. But this time he was doing it to her and it hurt so much more.  
  
"Please leave," She whispered firmly.  
  
"Buffy," Spike sighed.  
  
"No, Spike! No! I'm tired of this! I mean you want me or you don't. I'm sick and tired of being second string." She finally snapped.  
  
"Luv."  
  
"No! Don't call me love! Don't act like you care, because you don't! You don't know how to care or love anyone else beside yourself. You're a pig, Spike. And I hate to say it, I really do but I'm glad your mother isn't alive to see what you've become." She spat bitterly.  
  
"Well at least my mother has a reason for not being around! Your mother on the other hand didn't even want to see you! I can't believe you still think she really works 24 hours a day. The truth is she doesn't want to look at you. She told my father you were just a mistake! And another thing, I know about you sending your mum letters and never hearing a word from her! And your dad didn't want to see you either, that's why he leaved you at some boarding school! Your mum said if she had the money she would have left you there. And Angel was the same way! He didn't want you around either." Spike fumed. "And I hate to say it, I really do, but I wish you'd never came back," he said coldly.  
  
Buffy frowned, she didn't say anything. What could she say? She started putting on her clothes. Spike frowned at her expression and let his words seep through him.  
  
"Oh god. Buffy, I didn't mean it." He said, tears burning in his eyes.  
  
"You know? You're right! It's true my parents hate me. My ex-boyfriend hated me, even the guy I thought was my best friend hates me! The only person that meant anything to me hates me. I guess I am really alone, aren't I?" she whispered. "Don't worry, I'm gone. Consider me out of your life." Spike froze at her words.  
  
"You know the way out." She said leaving her room for the bathroom. She felt like she'd been torn in half and didn't understand anything anymore. She heard footsteps go downstairs and she let herself go. She broke down and sarted crying. She completely broke down.  
  
********* A few days later  
  
School came and went. Her normal classes went by so fast, she didn't really notice. She did everything to keep her mind off Spike. She saw him a few times passing by between classes. He was usually with a few of his guy friends and sometimes with a few girls.  
  
"I have a great idea! Let's Bronze tonight" Willow cheerfully spoke up, noticing Buffy's changes in behavior. "It could be fun. A night of dancing and acting really silly. Because you know after this we can't be silly teenagers, anymore."  
  
"Yeah, it's weird. It's like after high school we're adults," Xander also said. All of them nodded and Buffy gave her best fake smile.  
  
"So, before high school ends let's just be silly!" Buffy cheered on looking at Spike. "Because like it or not... high school's almost over."  
  
************The Bronze  
  
Well the planned sucked, yet again. Buffy ended up sitting alone at the table watching Oz and Willow and Xander and Anya having a good time. Dancing around, having their silly time while she brooded. She frowned and looked down to play with her drink straw.  
  
"Why are you so sad? A pretty girl like you should be smiling." A guy said taking a sit next to Buffy. "I'm Scott Hope." He introduced himself.  
  
"Buffy Summers." She offered her hand. He smiled and shook it. "Why aren't you out there having a good time?" She asked.  
  
"Don't know. Saw you here and thought a girl like you shouldn't be alone." He looked down. "Look your drink is almost gone. How about I buy you the next one and you pay me with a dance?" She nodded and he smiled and walked off to the bar. After a few minutes, he came back with two drinks.  
  
"Is this beer?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, beer and a Dr. Pepper," he smiled and Buffy smiled back and drank it. Wasn't that much beer but she had promise Spike she wouldn't drink.  
  
But Spike wasn't here. 'Or...was he?' She thought.  
  
"Want to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They got to the dance floor and started dancing as a slow song came on. And Scott's hands were all over her body. She was about to say something but...  
  
"Can I cut in?" Angel asked quickly. Buffy sighed in relief as Scott walked away, leaving Buffy to dance with Angel. They danced for about two songs until all she really wanted to do was to be home and alone.  
  
"I think I'm going to head out," Buffy shouted into Angel's ear so he could hear what she had just said. He nodded and led the way.  
  
"I'll walk you" Angel said taking her hand.  
  
Buffy shrugged "Whatever."  
  
*******  
  
"Angel, you didn't have to walk me home. I'm fine," She said stumbling in her high heels. Angel looked at her before he leaned in and kissed her. She should have stopped there but his lips were nice and warm. Although, it was nothing like Spike's hot kisses. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around her neck as his hands were running inside the back of her shirt. He grinned to  
  
himself against her.  
  
"I want you," Angel whispered kissing her neck. "Let's go upstairs." She could go upstairs with Angel and sleep with him and show how she was over Spike and that she could move on. But she felt if she did this she would betray Spike and for some reason she couldn't, no matter how bad he had hurt her.  
  
"Angel stop," she frowned pushing herself away from him. "I can't do this. I'm sorry. I just can't, things are different now."  
  
"Because of Spike, right?" Angel said backing off. Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and nodded she looked down and then looked up.  
  
"I love him," Buffy said, tears stinging her eyes. Angel nodded and kissed Buffy's check. When he left, she smiled and walked upstairs. She didn't bother turning on the lights. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground. Then, she saw someone sitting in the dark.  
  
"Spike! What are you doing here? And sitting in the dark?" she asked grabbing a shirt from her drawer.  
  
"Have fun tonight?" He asked ignoring her question.  
  
"Sort of," Buffy said slipping on her shirt.  
  
"So, Angel and you looked pretty hot out there," He said. There was a slight tone of hurt in his voice.  
  
"Were you spying on me?" She snapped.  
  
"No. I came to talk to you."  
  
"The thing where you look at me without me knowing is called spying! And I don't like being spied on! Plus, why do you care what happens between Angel and me? It's not like you care who I date, let alone who I sleep with." She said coldly.  
  
"You know Summers, be with Angel. I don't care. There are plenty of girls I can have! And for the record our little night together wasn't your best."  
  
"Spike," she whispered. He didn't pay attention, he just took off down the stairs and headed for a few drinks at the Bronze.  
  
********* Meanwhile at the Bronze  
  
"Harris, where the hell are you? Anya said looking around. She searched everywhere and couldn't find him. She went up to the balcony to see if she could find him. But when she got up there she was shocked to see Xander in a heated kiss with his ex girlfriend and her cousin Cordelia.  
  
"Xander," she whispered as Xander pulled away from Cordelia and saw the hurt in Anya's eyes.  
  
"Anya it wasn't... I mean... let me explain! Because I can explain this!" he began but she walked over to him and slapped him right across the face. Xander tried to touch her but she jerked away from his touch.  
  
"Don't touch me! I can't look at you right now." She cried walking down the steps. She wanted to leave the Bronze fast before anyone could see her. She finally made it to the parking lot when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Bloody hell! Anya can't you watch where you walk?" she didn't say anything as Spike looked at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked. She simply nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" she nodded again. "Not here," she nodded once again. "No one's home. We can chat there, let's go."   
  
They both walked to his car and drove to his house that was indeed empty. 


	21. 21

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Also Note Chapter 16- 20 are mostly smut!!   
  
Chapter 21  
  
*********After School!  
  
Buffy, Xander, Oz and Willow were all hanging out in the school library with all the video making stuff. They were going to help Buffy edit her school video for the pre-graduation party.  
  
"So I need help picking the sucky parts and taking them out. Then I can add the takes that Willow took from the drama club." They all nodded and Buffy pressed play. Shots of Angel and the Varsity football team celebrating their big win. And zoom ins and out's of the cheerleading squad.  
  
"Spike, stop checking out the cheerleaders!" Buffy's voice said in the background.  
  
"Just messing around, Luv. Plus…" The camera turned to Buffy who was laughing. "They don't come close to you."   
  
She blushed, then shots from the Bronze parties came on. Buffy dancing with Willow which Spike had videotaped. They both waved to him then it cut to Anya and Xander making out. Anya seeing this, waved to the camera and Xander smirked and grabbed Anya. Who was still waving at the camera? Then shots of Spike coming out of the shower.  
  
"Angel, what the hell are you doing, perv?" Spike said only wrapped in a towel, hair all wet. "Shut the bloody thing off!"  
  
Then came some shots of a dark room. "Doesn't she look pretty when she's asleep? Like a little princess." Spike's voice whispered. "Doesn't she look cuter when she's sleeping? Not yelling at me."   
  
The next part, Buffy didn't remember filming. It was dark and the not so dark lights were bright. It was Spike's kitchen and Anya and Spike were on the kitchen table. Anya was naked, lying beneath Spike. Moans and groans were coming from both of them. Screaming and panting were also heard.  
  
"Ahh Spike!" Anya's voice screamed. "Harder! Harder!"  
  
"Like this? You like it like this?" he shouted. Soon after the tape went black, it lasted at least five minutes. Everyone stayed quiet, no one talked.   
  
Xander closed his eyes. Willow looked at him; she could tell he was trying his hardest not to cry. Buffy had gotten up and took out the tape and just threw it on the floor. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She felt rage and hate and betrayal. She couldn't believe what she just saw. It was like a nightmare and she couldn't wake up. It was just there like a slap across the face.  
  
"Buffy I... I have no idea what to say," Willow frowned. She didn't understand what had happen between Spike and Buffy, but the look on her face when she saw the video was so pained. Xander was pacing around now.  
  
"Guys help," everyone looked at Xander. He had his arm inside the wall. "I'm stuck."  
  
"Xander your arm... it's in the wall!" Willow shouted.  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Does it hurt?" Oz asked.  
  
"Not as much as Spike's going to, when you help me get my arm free." He stated. Willow and Oz both looked at each other and Willow turned around to see Buffy. But she was already gone.   
  
"Oh Buffy," Willow frowned.  
  
*******  
  
"Anya, what happened between us last night... no one can know, alright? I mean we were pretty drunk and it was a huge mistake," Spike explained.  
  
"I know. Xander called me last night and left a song telling me how much he loves me and that Cordelia didn't mean anything to him. That she was his past and I'm his future" she frowned at the thought.  
  
"So, when you're around Willow, Xander, Buffy, even Oz - act normal like nothing happened and no one has to ever know." Spike sighed. He saw Buffy walk towards them. "Start the plan now," he whispered, she nodded.  
  
"Hey Buffy, have you seen Xander?" Anya asked, giving a fake smile. Without even thinking Buffy's right hand came and slapped Anya right across the face. "You hit me! Why did you hit me?" she pouted touching her burning   
  
cheek. "That hurts."  
  
"Hurts? That hurts? You think a slap on the face hurts?" she cried. "You have no idea what pain is."  
  
"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Spike snapped. "Can't I just talk to someone without you going all crazy?" She slapped him across his face as hard as she could. "Bloody hell! What was that for?" He asked holding his cheek, like Anya.  
  
"Don't play dumb! Like you don't know what you did." Buffy shouted.  
  
"Are you insane or something," Spike asked quickly.  
  
Buffy laughed, "Was she good Spike? Was she everything you hoped for? Or in other words, was she better than me? I mean I didn't finish to see the whole show but I got the main idea." Then it hit him, somehow she knew about him and Anya.  
  
"Buffy I-" he began, but didn't get to finish as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Spike crouched over and slid down the lockers in pain.  
  
"Get up! Is this all you got? Get up, do something!" Xander screamed kicking Spike in the stomach again. Then Anya pushed Xander away from Spike, letting Spike sit himself up against the lockers.  
  
"Xander, no! Stop it!" Anya shouted. "Xander I…" She tried to speak but she was not really sure what to say anymore. Xander's eyes were pretty red and his fist had blood on it. Xander looked at her.  
  
"Don't even try to deny it, 'cause I saw it all. The whole beautiful show." Xander said in disgust. Spike finally had gotten himself off the ground and was now standing up.  
  
"How...?" She asked.  
  
"It's all on tape. Well the part of you naked on the table just screaming each other's names, I mean. It was kind of hard to miss. And I'm taking this happened last night because of the date and all," Xander replied.  
  
"It was just, it...it was just a thing. I...I felt bad, and he was just...there," Anya tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, oh, okay! You had to do it because he was there. Like Mt. Everest, like I used to be, that's all," Xander laughed bitterly.  
  
"You weren't there. You cheated on me Xander! With my cousin, I don't owe you anything."  
  
"So, you go out and bang the first guy you can find?" He sadly asked.  
  
"Where do you get off judging me?" She said defending herself.  
  
"When this is your solution to our problems. I hurt you and you hurt me back? Very mature." he snarled.  
  
"No, the mature solution is for you to spend your whole life telling stupid, pointless jokes! So that no one will notice that you are just a scared, insecure little boy!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm not joking. Now you wanted me to feel something? Congratulations, it worked. I look at you...and I feel sick, 'cause you had sex with him when I thought you actually loved me." Xander said in disgust, walking away. Anya leaned herself against the lockers. Buffy then walked up to Anya.  
  
"Hurts doesn't it?" Buffy said, then she looked at Spike and walked out the hallway.  
  
********************  
  
Buffy left the school, not really sure where to go. She didn't want to stay home but she didn't want to have a lot of people around. She took a walk through the park, she'd thought maybe she should hit the Bronze and find her a guy to have meaningless sex with. It sounded like a good idea, but Buffy knew she couldn't go through with it, so the walk will have to do.  
  
After spending about 20 minutes on the swing thinking of what to do next, Buffy wanted to cry and scream. Maybe both.  
  
"Shouldn't be out this late, don't know what kind of things go bump in the night." Angel's voice came from behind. His hands resting on the ropes of the swing.  
  
"Angel," she whispered. She looked up and saw him staring down at her. He frowned, she looked so sad, so hurt.  
  
"Buffy, what's the matter?" Angel's very concerned voice asked. Then more tears started forming in her eyes. She stood up and started walking away, he walked after her.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't know?" Buffy asked finally.  
  
"Know what?" Angel asked concerned.  
  
"Spike slept with Xander's girlfriend the other night." She whispered.  
  
"How do you know?" Angel asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"The videotape, I'm guessing it was left on somehow. Xander, Willow, Oz and me got to watch the show at school. And I feel betrayed... but Angel...I still love him. Am I stupid?" she cried. He brought her into a hug.  
  
"No, you aren't stupid."  
  
"I want to hate him, Angel! I'm trying to... but I can't," Buffy whimpered into his shoulder. "I just can't."  
  
************ Later That Night  
  
After Angel walked Buffy home, he wanted to have a few words with his brother. He walked upstairs and heard music blasting from behind the closed door. He sighed, opening it and saw Spike lying down with a few empty beer bottles beside the bed. His eyes were closed but he was not asleep.  
  
"So...did it help?" Angel asked kicking the bottles with the tip of his shoes.  
  
"It didn't hurt," Spike said.  
  
"I just came from the park and I heard a few things. So I decided to come here and find out the truth. So, from what I understand, everyone's pretty mad at you, huh?" Angel replied.  
  
"Kind of knew that already. But thanks for reminding me." Spike snapped.  
  
"So, was it worth it? What you did with Anya?" Angel asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Spike asked quickly, opening his eyes.  
  
"Do you love her?" Angel asked, ignoring his questions.  
  
"Oh, no. No! It was just a...it was a bad day, for both of us. And we had a few drinks and things just-"  
  
"Not Anya, you idiot! Buffy. I mean do you really love Buffy? And if you say you do, then how could you do that to her? I'm not sure what went on between you two, but what you did tonight..." Angel's voice trailed off. "If you wanted to hurt Buffy, congratulations! It worked. Because she looked like hell on earth."  
  
"So, you saw Buffy tonight did you? I guess you and her are back on the boat, now that you have her back everything's all right with the world," Spike laughed bitterly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Angel shouted.  
  
"Come on Angel! Last night I watched you and Buffy making out."  
  
"Yeah, we kissed. It didn't mean anything! And of course I wanted to move things upstairs but she didn't want to. Because for some crazy reason she didn't want to hurt you. She loves you, I mean… she's been in love with you   
  
since she came back. I knew that...but I don't think you knew that."  
  
Spike laughed, "She doesn't love me."  
  
"You are so stupid! Because like it or not, she's in love with you! Even after the whole Anya thing. She told me how bad she wants to hate you! But she can't... because she loves you too damn much."  
  
"I don't believe you," he replied, closing his eyes once more.  
  
"I don't care if you do or don't. It's true!" Angel sighed and left Spike to think.  
  
Spike suddenly felt sick. Not only did he ruin his chance with Buffy but also he even made an enemy of one of his childhood friends. She watched him sleep with one of her friends. No wonder she had so much pain in her eyes.  
  
*********** Over The Weekend  
  
Buffy was sitting on her sofa eating a whole carton of vanilla ice cream and channel surfing when she heard her front door being pounded on. She frowned, threw the remote on the couch and placed the carton on the table. She walked over to the door and heard Spike's voice.   
  
"Buffy please, open the door, please," he begged. "I have to talk to you please, just open the door please," he repeated over and over again. Finally she gave in, opened the door and saw Spike standing there, he looked like a mess.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, she laughed.  
  
"You're sorry? I'm sorry I let myself fall for you. I opened myself to you, I told you things, I trusted you with everything and I never believed you would hurt me and guess what? You did, more than anyone could ever do, Spike," she whispered.  
  
"Buffy, I saw you and Angel kissing that night and then after that fight we had, I lost it. And then I found Anya who was feeling bad too, but I didn't expect to sleep with her, it was a mistake, it didn't mean anything, believe me."  
  
"You didn't trust me Spike, that's your problem."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But that doesn't matter and what happen with Angel… it doesn't compare with whatever you did with Anya." Spike fell to his knees in front of her, holding her hand to his face. She was crying again after she'd promise herself she wouldn't, she looked down and Spike was crying too.  
  
"Please Buffy, I'm sorry, please, forgive me."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Buffy, don't do this, don't shut me out of your life," he begged.  
  
"I can forgive you for not trusting me," she said looking into his blue eyes, tears falling down her face down her cheeks, "but I can't forgive what you did with Anya. You want to know something? When I close my eyes, do you know what I see? I see Anya and you on that kitchen table and I makes me sick I just can't forgive that, I won't forgive that. Please leave," she whispered.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Please Spike, please, just go," she cried harder. He walked out the door but he didn't leave.  
  
"I love you Buffy, do you hear me? I LOVE YOU BUFFY SUMMERS!" he cried.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered. 


	22. 22

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Also Note Chapter 16- 20 are mostly smut!!   
  
Chapter 22  
  
*********************** Days Later  
  
Buffy and Willow walked into school, it had been a few days since everything happened with Spike and Anya. Buffy had missed a few days not really wanting to see any of them, it still hurt too much. They saw Cordelia and Xander hand in hand walking towards class and Anya who was standing by her locker.   
  
Buffy had to admit she knew Anya loved Xander, but she wasn't sure how Xander felt for her. Buffy never ever saw Xander crying until the whole incident with Spike. Spike came from behind her and slowly touched her arm, she took a few deep breaths and turned around to see him standing there, he looked pretty messed up, with a sad look on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes still staring at him full of hate and betrayal.  
  
"Buffy, can we…" he began.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you," she replied coldly. She really didn't want to cry again, she spent her whole time crying and she was tired of it and she'd promise herself, she would no longer allow anyone to hurt her, she was going to be strong.  
  
"Buffy I..."  
  
"Stop it Spike, please, just stop it," she begged walking away.  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk," he called after her, she turned back and walked up to him and slapped him in the face. He looked hurt, his eyes full of tears.  
  
"No, we don't need to do anything, there is no 'we', do you understand now? I'm going and I hope the slap hurt because sadly that's the only pain I can cause you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Wow! You love me? Then you might want to try not sleeping with my friends, oh well, I guess she wasn't really my friend, was she?" she frowned as she saw Anya watching them, she took a breath and walked away.  
  
****** Shopping  
  
"I can't believe I let you drag me here," Buffy whined, while Willow pulled at her arms. "I'm not even going, so, I don't need a dress."  
  
"Come on Buffy, it's prom you have to go, you have two days to find shoes and a dress. Now, come on?"  
  
"Why? I mean the person I really wanted to go with, well, you know the story," she frowned. "Why bother? Look at these dresses, it makes me feel worst, I want to be home with maybe a larger pizza and a carton of ice cream."  
  
"Nope miss, you aren't going to let yourself go. Prom is in two days and beside I got you a date and he's not ugly, he's actually very good looking and his name is Riley Finn," she smiled. "He's a sweet boy from Iowa, he wants to join the army or something like that after high school."  
  
"Willow, Buffy!" a voice called. They turned around to see Cordelia walking towards them, they both looked at each other. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys, Xander said you where here and so here I am," she smiled. "I came to buy a dress for that huge party I'm having the weekend of graduation," she smiled.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Buffy's a little late, but we're looking for an awesome prom dress for her."  
  
"Xander told me about what happen and I know this doesn't help but I am sorry," Buffy could tell she was sincere, Buffy just nodded back.  
  
"If you want you can hang with us we're going to check a few more stores, unless you're busy."  
  
"No, that'll be fun but hey, do you think we can eat first? I'm just so hungry," she smiled, the girls nodded and walked to the food court. 


	23. 23

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Also Note Chapter 16- 20 are mostly smut!!   
  
Chapter 23  
  
**********The Night Of Prom  
  
Buffy stood in front of the mirror. Her long pink dress was twisting and turning all around her, her hair was in curls and she looked stunning. She looked great, she had to admit. She looked like a princess, a little smile came upon her face when she remembered this was the night she had been waiting for. The smile quickly vanished from her face as her answering machine went on.  
  
'Buffy? It's mommy. I guess you already left for the prom. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you off but things got very busy here...I hope you have a wonderful time! Take pictures for me, love you." Her mother's voice rang through her room.  
  
********Flash Back  
  
"You're leaving again? I mean...it's my prom, mom. Aren't you going to be all mom-like and take pictures or videotape me or anything?" Buffy frowned sitting on her mother's bed while she packed her suitcase.  
  
"Buffy, honey, you know I would like to but...this deal is important, and sadly I might not be back before graduation."  
  
"What? But mom, it's my prom and graduation! How can you not be here?" Buffy blinked the tears that were welling in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy." Joyce tried to comfort her, placing her hand on her daughter's. Buffy quickly jerked it away.  
  
"You have somebody don't you?" She frowned looking at the plane ticket to England. "And you want to be with him more than with me?" Buffy said in disbelief.  
  
"It's nothing like that, sweetheart" Her mother sighed. "He's just helping me pick out some art. Here, I'll give you this early gift." She handed Buffy a golden box. Buffy opened it and found that it held a heart necklace. "See, there's a picture of you on one of the sides, you can put whomever who fancy in the other side" She smiled, then a honk was heard. "Well, that's my cab. Have an awesome time. I'll call you." She kissed the top of her head and left.  
  
End of flash back  
  
"Yea I'm going to have a wonderful time." Buffy whispered to herself, absentmindedly fingering the necklace. "This is one of the most important nights of my life. Be happy Buffy." She breathed.  
  
She heard the front door bell to her house rang and took in a deep gulp of air. "Happy Buffy. The prom means everything to a girl."  
  
********  
  
Buffy walked into the packed Bronze.  
  
"Wow! The Bronze looks awesome tonight, doesn't it?" Riley shouted over the music. Buffy looked up and just smiled. The Bronze was covered with balloons floating with glitter inside them and streamers hanging all over the place.  
  
"It's beautiful." Buffy agreed.  
  
"You're beautiful." Riley said and kissed her cheek. She smiled as he led her to the dance floor. A slow song started to play and she felt Riley grinding himself against her, his hands moving from her waist to her butt.  
  
'Okay hands, hands in new places!' She shouted, pushing him off her. "I would prefer if you keep you hands off my ass please!" Riley just rolled his eyes as a response. "I'm kind of thirsty, do you mind getting me a   
  
drink?" She asked. He nodded and walked off.  
  
She stood near the wall watching the happy couples dancing and smiling. She couldn't help but wonder that she should be like that.  
  
She saw Will and Oz snuggling, Xander holding Cordelia, and Angel with Darla,(Angel started Darla soon after his break up with Drusilla after catching her with Parker) Drusilla was with Parker. She knitted her brows together as she looked around frantically for a certain blonde.  
  
She spotted Spike standing on the other wall, watching her... but he was not alone. Faith and some other girls were flirting away with him. Her heart ached as she watched him but she quickly shook it off.  
  
Standing there for alone for almost ten minutes, she began to wonder what was taking Riley so long. How long does it take to get a drink? She got tired of waiting and left to look for Riley.  
  
Buffy looked all around but didn't see him. Finally, she decided to use the ladies room. When she got there she saw Harmony and Riley. He had her pressed against the hall, his hands running in her dress, Riley had his tongue down her throat.  
  
Buffy clenched her fists at her side before stalking up to him. She pushed him off of the blonde.  
  
"So this is why it took so long for my drink?" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Buffy! It isn't what it looks like." He tried to explain.  
  
"No? It didn't look like you were making out with Harmony? Must be my eyes. You want her? Have her, I'm leaving!" She started walking away when Riley grabbed her arm violently, making her face him.  
  
"Don't you ever lay a hand on me again!"? She snapped trying to squirm out of his tight grasp.  
  
"Why are you being such a bitch about this? It's nothing big. I was just having a little fun."  
  
"Well, did you even think how I would feel, seeing my prom date making out with another girl?! You jerk!" She bit him on the arm, causing him to yelp in pain and shove her against the wall. Buffy got her breathing under control and ran away as fast as her weak legs could take her.  
  
When she turned the corner, and safely out of sight, she broke down crying. She clutched the wall and slid down the floor and sobbed. She didn't see that somebody else was there until Spike hauled her up by her forearms.  
  
He had heard and saw everything.  
  
"I don't need this Spike. Please...I just want to go home." She whispered looking up at him. "I n-need to get away from here." Buffy whimpered.  
  
Spike cupped her face tenderly with his hands, lifting her head to lock with his eyes.  
  
"Shh Luv. I'm so sorry...Riley's a wanker...h-he doesn't know what he's doing pet. God, if he could just realize how beautiful you are, inside and out..." He whispered lightly, tracing the tear tracks that led down her soft cheeks. He bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
He grabbed her hands and led her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her head rested on his chest, with his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Can you forgive me again?  
  
I don't know what I said  
  
but I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
I heard the words come out  
  
I felt like I would die  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
  
They danced holding each other for what seemed like hours. Buffy felt warm, safe and happy, she'd missed him so much, she'd missed having his arms wrapped around her and him smoothing her hair and kissing her lips so gently.  
  
Then you look at me  
  
You're not shouting anymore  
  
You're silently broken  
  
I'd give anything now   
  
to hear those words from you  
  
Each time I say something   
  
I regret I cry  
  
I don't want to lose you.  
  
But somehow I know that you   
  
will never leave me, yeah.  
  
Buffy heard him whisper. "I'm so sorry."  
  
'Cause you were made for me  
  
Somehow I'll make you see  
  
How happy you make me  
  
I can't live this life  
  
Without you by my side  
  
I need you to survive  
  
"You're the last person I ever wanted to hurt." Spike continued whispering in her ear.  
  
So stay with me  
  
you look in my eyes and   
  
I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
  
And you forgive me again  
  
you're my one true friend  
  
and I never meant to hurt you  
  
He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. She accepted it with a moan. He held her even more tightly.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Spike..." Anya cried out in pleasure, the table making noise. The moans and whispers could be heard coming from both of their bodies.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Buffy pulled away from him instantly. Spike looked at her and saw a tear streak on her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked in concern.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike...I-I...can't do this. Not after what you did with Anya." She whispered and left him alone on the dance floor.  
  
Buffy ran into the parking lot, tears spilling down her face. She felt someone grab her arm.  
  
"Spike, I told you-" She began to say but she was surprised to see Riley's cold stare instead. "Riley! Ouch! You're hurting me, let go!" Buffy screamed as his fingers pushed violently into her upper arms.  
  
"Oh... so it's Spike that you've been panting for! That little punk! He's nothing compared to me Buffy! I can show you a good time..." He smirked slamming her into the Bronze's alley. Riley smiled as his hands ran up her dress, grabbing her thigh.  
  
She flinched at his harsh movements. She whimpered when he slammed her harder against the brick wall.  
  
"Riley stop!" She cried, trying to push him off her. He was too strong. "Let go of me! Please Riley!"  
  
He pressed himself against her even harder and smiled. He tried to kiss her lips but Buffy turned her head away from him. He kissed her neck harshly, grabbed her thighs harder and then she felt one of his hands leaving her body. She heard a zipper being pulled down and panicked.  
  
"Riley stop, stop, stop!!" Buffy screamed, crying harder. "I'm going to scream!"  
  
He slapped her hard across the face, leaving an ugly mark. She whimpered more. He grabbed her hair and threw her on the ground in a muddy puddle. She looked up at him. His zipper was down, he was pulling his shirt from his pants.  
  
"Riley, stay away from me!" She tried crawling away, knowing her dress was dirty. Riley smirked and stalked over towards her, an evil grin planted firmly on his lips.  
  
She knew this was it as he grabbed a piece of material from the front of her dress and ripped it, pulling her up into a sitting position. She whimpered again as she shut her eyes, not wanting to look at him.  
  
She waited for him to injure her further but was surprised when she neither heard nor felt nothing. Until-  
  
*BAM!*  
  
Her eyes shot open at the sound of metal hitting a back. She turned her head sorely around to see Faith standing there.  
  
"Hey Ri, I don't think she likes you. But I'm sure Harmony is more than willing to screw you in the bathroom." Faith smirked as Riley rolled over on his back and clumsily stood up.  
  
"Stay out of this Faith!" Riley yelled, angered by the brunette's antics.  
  
"Trust me Riley, I would run." Faith said with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Riley said, not sure if he wanted the noise to make people come out. He turned his head sharply to Buffy. "Look at yourself Buffy! Looking like a slut!" He smirked. With one haughty glance he stalked back inside.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out to Buffy, who more than willingly accepted it.  
  
Buffy was still in shock from all that just had happened. As Faith helped her stand, she gasped in pain and held her ribs, mumbling an 'ow'. Buffy rolled up one of her sleeves to reveal some dark purple bruises forming, making an outline of Riley's big fingerprints.  
  
"You didn't have to..." Buffy managed to get out, still a little scared and freaked out. "Thank you Faith. Really, thank you." She sniffed.  
  
"No prob." Faith replied coolly.  
  
"Why aren't you inside with all the rest of the happy couples? I mean...how did you know that I was out here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I saw you leave Spike, and I saw Riley watching you the whole time. He had this crazy look in his eyes." Faith cringed. "And he followed you outside, so I put two and two together." She explained lighting up a cigarette. "You smoke?"  
  
"No...cutting back." Buffy replied. "You didn't have to, I mean save me...I mean you hate me...don't you?"  
  
"I never said I hated you I just thought you were a bitch," she answered honestly.  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"I mean, come on you stole both Angel and Spike from Drusilla by saying you were pregnant and then with the falling down the steps to cover up you'd have an abortion made and you just liking whatever you don't have, being really stuck up and finally for writing 'Faith's a slut' in the bathroom."  
  
"What? None of that happen and I didn't write that. I've been at a boarding school for three years. Spike was my best friend since I was a baby and as for Drusilla she was my best friend, she got Angel drunk and slept with him, even though he was *my* boyfriend. She lied to you Faith, she lies to everyone. Look what happen to Cordelia, she was Drusilla best friend and as for writing that in the bathroom, I bet it was Drusilla, she didn't like the fact that Angel thought you were hotter than her," Buffy softly answered, she couldn't believe Drusilla had been saying those things about her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Drusilla only cares about herself," she sniffed.  
  
"Got your dress all dirty, need a ride home? This prom really blows, silly me, I thought my prom would be the best night of my life," she laughed.  
  
"I'm on that same boat," she smiled.  
  
"One more thing Buffy."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I never sleep with Spike. I mean, I wanted to but it seemed that every time we came close, he felt like he was betraying you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*********  
  
After Faith dropped Buffy off at her house, they chatted for a few hours then Faith had to head home before her mother went sick with worry. Turned out they had way more in common than they would have ever thought, except she found hard to believe Drusilla had said so much crap about her.   
  
After Faith left, Buffy sat on her bed in her empty house, she felt so alone, it was prom night and she was home watching the Lifetime Channel in her pj's. She didn't feel any better, she thought she'd feel better once she'd slept. Finally prom night was over and a new day would begin.  
  
********** During the Night  
  
Buffy was asleep in bed when she felt a warm hand running up and down her bare shoulders. She thought she was dreaming a very good dream. She woke up when she felt someone was in her bed with her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a shadowlike figure sitting at the end of her bed, then saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Spike?" she sat up. She looked at him, his hair was tussled and his eyes were bloodshot. He had blood on his shirt, face, arms and hands. "What did you do?" she asked getting off the bed and turning on the light.  
  
"I...I…I didn't have a place to go," he stuttered. She frowned, she could see his whole body was shaking, she walked over to him and traced her finger all around his face.  
  
"You're cold and hurt. What did you do?"  
  
He laughed. "Crazy party down at the pier, got a little too wild, I took off and I couldn't go home."  
  
"You idiot!" she shouted. "You're high, aren't you? Spike, why would you do this?" she inquired.  
  
"No Luv, I'm not high," he lied.  
  
"Stop it, stop lying to me!" she cried hitting his chest with her fist. She hated drugs, she hated people who did them. She had a roommate at the boarding school, that had OD on heroin, she was her best friend and they'd became like sisters in the time she was there and when she died it hurt so much.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I only had a little," he answered honestly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause for one night, I just wanted to forget you, 'cause you're in my mind nonstop, you're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I see when I fall asleep. They said it makes everything go away but it didn't. I still saw you everywhere," he whispered, she frowned and walked out of the room and quickly came back with a first aid kit.  
  
"Lay down," she pointed to the bed, he did as he was asked and Buffy cleaned his cuts in silence.  
  
"Can I stay the night? Please, I don't want my Da to see me like this," he whispered, she nodded. "Can you hold me Buffy, can you lay beside me and hold me?" she turned off the lights and got in bed with him. She laid on her back and Spike laid his head on Buffy's chest using it as a pillow. "Can you run your fingers through my hair like you use to?" she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Please, don't ever do this again Spike."  
  
"Coming to you?"  
  
"No. The drugs please, don't do them, they're bad and I couldn't bear it if anything ever happened to you, Spike. You mean a lot to me, please, I don't know what I'd do if I lose you. I'll even admit that the night we first made love, seeing you just staring into my eyes, it made me feel so warm and loved. And then when you held me as I slept, I knew in my heart everything was going to be fine. When I woke up and saw you, I wanted to continue with that feeling of being loved and warm but I was scared of what I was feeling about you. With Angel, it was just about needing someone to cling on to, it was never love."  
  
"I remember Angel and you walking down the halls and that moment I thought I could never be what you wanted," he whispered.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her. To be hers... I wanted to give you what you deserved so I changed everything, my hair, my clothes, everything that was William and turned myself into Spike, but it was too late, you were gone and I promised myself that if you came back I'd make you mine."  
  
"Spike, I love you for you not because of all this change, even if you wore glasses and looked like a dork, I'd love you, because you would still be you," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Why won't you have me then?"  
  
"Because it's hard."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you even know how bad it felt when I saw Anya and you? I didn't think anything could hurt me so much but it did and after that I promised myself I wouldn't let myself get hurt again," she replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was so drunk, I don't even remember how it happened but I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
After a few minutes of silence. "Spike," she whispered softly, when he didn't answered she gave a little smile. "I love you," and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***********Morning  
  
Buffy had woken up early with Spike's arms tightly wrapped around her. She smiled and kissed the top of his head and went downstairs to make him breakfast. Buffy was so busy making breakfast, she didn't hear Spike come down until he was in the kitchen with her. She tried to smile but instead she frowned when she felt pain in her cheek. Spike came closer and traced his fingers over the purple bruise on her face, she looked away.   
  
"I made you breakfast."  
  
"How did you get this?" he looked at her shoulder, he saw hand-like prints on it and since Buffy was wearing shorts, he also saw a huge bruise on her right thigh. "What happened? Who did this?"  
  
"No one," she whispered. "Eat, it's getting cold."  
  
"I don't care about the food," he snapped. "Tell me!"  
  
"Spike," she said, tears slowly rolling down her face.  
  
"Tell me now!" he shouted.  
  
"Riley!" she cried out. 'Bad Idea' she thought as Spike looked at her and then headed for the front door. "Spike stop!" She ran after him but he didn't listen to a word she said.   
  
'Nobody hurts my girl or my soon to be girl and gets away with it,' he was thinking as he got into his car despite Buffy's shouting and drove off in search of Riley Finn. She frowned and went back inside. 


	24. 24

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Also Note Chapter 16- 20 are mostly smut!!   
  
Chapter 24  
  
******** Counting Down  
  
Buffy walked into school, these were the last two days of school, everyone was anxiously awaiting for graduation, signing yearbooks.  
  
"Hey B, what's up?" Faith said coming up to her. Ever since the prom, Faith and Buffy had gotten pretty close.  
  
"Hey Faith."  
  
"Dude, you'll never believe who I saw all black and blue and I think he was even limping," she laughed at the thought of him. "Finn. I mean wow! Someone did a pretty good number on him."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Spike did that? Damn."  
  
"He saw the bruises on me and flipped out. I'm guessing a little fight between them was in order," she sighed. "Man, look at everyone running around having people sign their yearbooks," she laughed.  
  
"Buffy?" Faith and Buffy turned around to see Harmony running towards them with a cheerful smile on her face. "Listen Buffy, I'm sorry about Riley, he told me he didn't have a date."  
  
"It's okay Harmony, no big."  
  
"Cool," she sighed in relief, "then would you mind signing my yearbook, I mean… I'm getting everyone to sign it," she giggled. Buffy just smiled and signed the yearbook and so did Faith. "Thanks guys, you rock," she smiled walking away.  
  
"Right," Faith laughed. "Anyway, are you going to the big bash at Cordelia's after grad, I heard it's gonna be off the hook and everyone's going, it should be a blast."  
  
"Most likely unless I have something better to do, I doubt that though," she smiled the bell rang.  
  
"I'm not really going to miss that bell," Faith said Buffy nod and both girls took off to there class.  
  
*********** Make-Up Prom  
  
Buffy was sitting in front of the TV watching 'Three's Company', she was dressed in a pair of pink sweats and a white tanktop and was humming the tune when she heard her front doorbell rang, she got up and answered and saw Willow smiling on the other side.  
  
"Hi Will," Buffy said giving her a confused look.  
  
"Hi Buffy, you look nice, now come on," Willow smiled pulling Buffy's arms trying to get her outside.  
  
"Mm Will, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"You have to come, it's important. Come on."  
  
"What's so important?"  
  
"I can't tell you, you have to come. Please, trust me in this, please," she got her into her car and drove off towards the Bronze.  
  
******The Bronze  
  
"Okay, close your eyes," Willow said not letting Buffy pass the front door 'til she closed her eyes.  
  
"Mm Will, they're closed, now what's up?" She felt someone pushing her inside the Bronze. She opened her eyes and realized that the Bronze was still decorated with the prom stuff, Willow had disappeared and music was playing in the background.  
  
"I wanted to give you something back since you didn't have a good one," Spike's voice said coming from the shadows. He stepped out of them wearing a tux holding a red rose on his hand. Buffy knew how much he hated tuxes and here he was wearing one.  
  
"You did this for me?"  
  
"Prom night should be a wonderful night for a girl, she should be with the one she wanted to be with," he said handing her the rose, which she promptly took and smiled.  
  
"Oh my gosh Spike, it's beautiful, it's wonderful," she wanted to cry tears of joy.  
  
Take my hand  
  
Break my stride  
  
Make me smile  
  
For every time I've cried  
  
Hold my heart  
  
In the palm of your hand  
  
Don't listen to it breakin'  
  
Just listen to the band  
  
"Can I have the last dance?" he asked.  
  
"No. You can have the first, second and last," she smiled throwing her arms around his neck and they began dancing. They kept their eyes on each other as they moved to the music.  
  
Do you wanna ride in my car  
  
Its parked out on the street  
  
Or just stay with me a while  
  
Before I fall asleep  
  
Take these tears  
  
Wash your skin  
  
I'm havin' trouble breathin'  
  
Since you walked in  
  
"I've been a fool Buffy, you mean everything to me. I never wanted to hurt you, you believe that right? That you mean more to me than any girl could ever mean?" he whispered, she smiled and rested her head against his chest.  
  
My hands are tied  
  
My head is reelin'  
  
My eyes have cried  
  
A million tears  
  
From wishin' you were here  
  
"You look beautiful," Spike smiled down at her and when she looked at him he leaned down and their lips met softly. They kissed for what felt as an eternity before he slipped his tongue into her mouth and when she moaned, Spike deepened the kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck trying to get a little closer.  
  
"Cor, I missed you Luv," he whispered into her neck leaving trails of kisses down her neck, she smiled and ran her hands through his hair.  
  
"I can't believe you wore a tux for me," she smiled. His lips were still sucking her neck just on the right spot that made her melt, but it was only Spike's lips that could do that, no one else even came close. He pulled away for a second, looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Like I said pet, I'd do anything for you," and he went back to kissing her neck.  
  
"This prom is certainly better."  
  
"Buffy can I ask you something? Where are we going from here?"  
  
"Spike," she began but then a girl's voice screamed.  
  
"Spike, I'm not pregnant," Anya's voice called happily. "I've got my …" then she realized Spike wasn't alone and that he was with Buffy. "Your dad didn't tell me this," she felt bad no one knew about this, just her and Spike. Buffy pulled away from Spike and started walking to the door, Spike grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Buffy wait, I was going to tell you…" he sighed. 'Dammit Anya' he thought.  
  
"No stop. Oh my gosh, I feel so stupid, you weren't going to tell me, were you? Oh dumb Buffy won't find out."  
  
"We weren't sure if she was and I didn't want to hurt you anymore," he frowned.  
  
"Well not telling me she might be carrying your baby does hurt, sorry, your plan didn't work out."  
  
"Buffy we…" Anya tried to explain.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear anything from you either, I thought you were my friend." Buffy snapped and left the Bronze.  
  
"Dammit!" Spike shouted, kicking off the table, wiping everything off the walls and slamming his hand against the wall. "Did you have to scream that out loud? I had a chance."  
  
All my life  
  
I've welcomed pain  
  
I've made up more excuses  
  
To bring it back again  
  
Now I'm here  
  
And I'll drink to the shame  
  
I'll drink to the madness  
  
That made me this way 


	25. 25

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Also Note Chapter 16- 20 are mostly smut!!   
  
Chapter 25   
  
*********Pre Graduation  
  
"Sometimes I wished they picked gowns in a different color, this purple shade does nothing for me," Cordelia laughed. Buffy and Willow laughed along, true, purple wasn't the best color for a graduation gown.  
  
"You look good," a voice from behind complimented. Buffy turned around and found Spike standing there and wearing his cap and gown.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."  
  
"We have about 30 minutes before this actually starts do you maybe want to go for a walk."  
  
"Sure," she nodded and Spike and her walked into the empty courtyard, she saw a bench and they sat in silence.  
  
"Wow Graduation! this is big," he said breaking the silence, she turned to face him.  
  
"Funny, didn't think I'd make it, thought I would fall behind with everything that's been going on, you know but I made it, thanks to Willow for the extra studying and you too played a big part thanks," she replied.  
  
"So college, we never actually had time to discuss where you're going or what are you doing this summer," she asked.  
  
"Actually I got into a few colleges over in England that were pretty good although I'm not sure if I want to go to college, maybe I'll take a break, and as for the summer, I'm leaving."  
  
She frowned. "What do you mean leaving?"  
  
"Come on Buffy, I have no reason for staying here. I mean things aren't very good between us and maybe I need to put some space," he answered.  
  
"So taking off is your choice, leaving doesn't make the problem go away Spike," she snapped.  
  
"I know Buffy, I'm sorry, I can't stand to be in the same town without being able to touch you, to kiss you or to love you, Buffy. I can't undo what happened with Anya, there is nothing I can do, if I could take back time I'd do it but I can't so I'm leaving."  
  
"You can't leave."  
  
"I am going to unless you give me a reason not to," he softly replied.  
  
"Spike," she whispered, he got up and started walking away, suddenly he stopped and turned around one more time.  
  
"I love you Buffy and to me that's all that matters but I guess you haven't realized that we belong together and I'm have to live with that fact you may never realize it," with that he walked back to the front yard where the graduation was about to take place.  
  
*********Graduation  
  
Principal Snyder walked up to the pulpit. "I'm honored to present our school's valedictorian, Willow Rosenberg." Everyone clapped as Willow walked to the stage.  
  
"Hello graduating class of 2003. I've been waiting for this day since I was a freshmen and now that it's here I must say I'm a little scared. When they asked me to give the senior class' speech I was afraid, I had no idea what to say. But as I stand before all of you on our big day, before we are let out to go into the world, something came to me and that is that high school's over and we're going to look back on this day and think about that one teacher, who marches to his or her own pace and that tried their best to make us learn something that will be helpful to us in our future. And also about those girls, the ones that, even as you grow up, will still be the most beautiful girls that you've ever seen close up. The athletes - and the immense sense of fraternity and loyalty that they share. The smart kids, who everyone else always knew as the brains. All of these things that maybe made us miserable. And I finally see that this - all of this - is just the way it should be. It is all part of this thing - high school. A time in our lives that we can never truly repeat. A time that shapes us. A time that makes us who we are, for years to come. So in closing I just want to say cherish these times because like I said before you can't repeat them, thank you." Everyone clapped, Willow smiled and walked back to her seat.  
  
Parker Abrahams  
  
Annabel Arnolds  
  
Amber Benson  
  
Darla Conners  
  
Larry Charles  
  
Cordelia Chase  
  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're going to be when we turn 25   
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
  
Shawn Dillon  
  
Faith Evans  
  
Riley Finn  
  
Angel Giles  
  
William Giles  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
  
I didn't know much of love  
  
But it came too soon  
  
And there was me and you  
  
And we got so blue  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
Xander Harris  
  
Drusilla Haynes  
  
Gina Isis  
  
Nina Jackson  
  
Michel Jacobs  
  
As we go on  
  
we remember  
  
all the times we  
  
had together  
  
and as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
we will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
Robin Jefferson  
  
Manny Jefferson  
  
Anya Jerkins  
  
Harmony Kendall  
  
Amanda Kinds  
  
So if we get the big jobs  
  
and we make the big money  
  
when we look back now  
  
will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Lance Lawson  
  
Jonathan Leeks  
  
Michelle Michaels  
  
Graham Miller  
  
Forrest Raisin  
  
Can Heather find a job that won't   
  
interfere with her tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
Lucy Norman  
  
Rona Olsen  
  
Daniel Osborne  
  
Kevin Peterson  
  
Amber Peterson  
  
La, la, la, la:  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
La, la, la, la:  
  
We will still be friends forever  
  
Link Queens  
  
Willow Rosenberg  
  
Diane Rivers  
  
Shawn Rivers  
  
Kennedy Sanders  
  
Will we think about tomorrow   
  
like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
  
and suddenly it's like we're women and men  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
Buffy Summers  
  
Serena Timberlake  
  
Christina Valdez  
  
Matt Walton  
  
Warren Wilson  
  
"This is the Graduation Class of 2003 let's give it up for them."  
  
***********  
  
Graduation was over. Willow and Oz went off to have some alone time, no one was really up for partying, too much drama for high school. Buffy decided to spend her time at the park and see the kids play. She didn't wanna go to an empty house, sadly her mom was not home yet. Buffy was sitting in the swing remembering the good times she spend there when she was little. Buffy had a stick and was using it to poke at the bushes and weeds.  
  
"Time for the Summer Poking already?" Xander's voice came from behind and he sat on the swing next to her. She smiled then turned back to poking the leaves.  
  
"Just taking out any anger I have on the leaves knowing they wont say anything back to me," she said turning to face him again.  
  
"Went by you house, no one was there and on my way home I thought you may be here. Do you want to talk? We haven't talk in a while and I was just wondering how the hell did our senior year turned into a soap opera. I mean, I came into my senior year thinking 'wow Buffy's back, one of my best friends' and then Spike and Anya and everything happened so fast, it feels like I just blink and wham all this happens, care to explain how it got here?"  
  
"Scenic route. Long drive," she teased a little then Xander looked at her "The past few weeks..."  
  
"I know," Xander said. "I thought I had hit bottom...it hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Spike. I mean…I know you two have been good friends and all but I never imagined you two together after everything that happened. He almost got you killed that night Buffy, I was so scared and ever since that, I made myself believe all he did was hurt you and then he did."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you, it's just hard to explain. I mean, all my life I never really imagined him as the guy I'd end up with sometimes I didn't want to believe it but I love him Xander, I really do and that's why it still hurts so much," she said pushing away some tears.  
  
"Maybe you would have if I hadn't given you so many reasons to think I'd be an ass about it."  
  
"Guess we've all done a lot of things lately we're not proud of," she sighed.  
  
"I think I'll top you on that."  
  
"What, what happen"? Buffy asked softly.  
  
"After I saw Anya and Spike together and after I left the house, the only thing I was feeling was hate and pain and I didn't like that feeling, so I thought that there's only person I know who could make me feel better and I went to Cordelia's house when her parents were gone and I told her everything. I told her I made myself believe that I loved Anya and that she meant more to me and I slept with her and we didn't really think about it and she just found out she is pregnant and I feel so bad. I mean, I used her and I feel like a idiot, I made her believe I loved her, I care for her but I love Anya but now we can't be together. I told Cordelia I'll be right by her side all the steps of the way and I will be, I even offered to marry her, she said yes but she's not ready yet," Xander whispered Buffy could see the tears slipping down his face.  
  
"Are you going to tell Anya?"  
  
"I can't Buffy, I can't. I know I have to, it's just so hard. I mean, I'm still in love with her but I can't tell her about Cordelia being pregnant, not yet."  
  
"I don't know what to say Xander," she cried. "Come here," she brought him into a hug. "If I've learned anything is that with every rainstorm there's a rainbow and well, you'll be fine, you have me and Willow."  
  
"I know and I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Willow."  
  
"Let's never find out," Buffy whispered into his ear.  
  
"Xander," Buffy said.  
  
"What?" She pointed to Anya who was standing there watching them.  
  
"Anya."  
  
"Please Xander please, can we talk?" She pleaded, he walked over to her and they both walked out.  
  
****  
  
"How are you?" Anya asked kicking some rocks.  
  
"I'm fine, you?"  
  
"Dealing. I've been thinking a lot about us, if there's still a chance that we could maybe get through this and be with each other," she whispered, looking at her hands. She knew he was still hurting but she missed him and wanted him in her life.  
  
"Anya I still see him with you, that's something I'm sorry for, I can't help it, it hurts, okay? And I'm sorry doesn't cut it. I think it's best if we just stay friends, I have someone who loves me," he sadly said, even though he wasn't in love with Cordelia like she was with him, he'll learn to for his child. Anya started crying and Xander closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back his tears, it didn't work.  
  
"Xander please," she cried holding his arm. "I love you please don't do this to me, please. I love you, why can't we forget about this and be like before?" she begged, she would have gotten on her knees and begged, he was the first man she'd ever loved.  
  
"Because before you hadn't slept with Spike and I can't touch you or kiss you without remembering what I saw, because I saw it happen and so did Buffy and Willow and nothing can ever be the same Anya, I'm sorry but we're over for good," he whispered, he knew she was hurt because he was hurting too.  
  
"But I love you."  
  
"I know," he whispered sadly and left her standing in the park alone, not sure what to do anymore never feeling more lost.   
  
"Good bye Xander." she whispered and went home. 


	26. 26

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
Also Note Chapter 16- 20 are mostly smut!!   
  
Chapter 26  
  
*****  
  
Buffy walked home and saw Angel sitting on her front porch. "Wow! I must be very popular today," she teased and sat next to Angel on the porch.  
  
"Hi," he said softly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked still not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, what do you want?"  
  
"It's about William."  
  
"Is he okay? Did something happen?" she asked concern hinting her voice.  
  
"He's fine, well he's hurt not physically hurt but as emotionally hurt as you can get and he misses you a lot and I know you miss him too."  
  
"Of course I miss him Angel, I love him."  
  
"Then what's the problem? If you have love, what else do you need?"  
  
"He slept with another girl and every time I touch him or kiss him, I see them and I feel sick."  
  
"Buffy, high school's over."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Soon we're going to college and from what I understand, Spike's planning on going to a college overseas. He thinks if he's far away, it won't hurt that much."  
  
"He's leaving?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yea, I doubt he's even spending the summer here."  
  
"He can't."  
  
"He is Buffy, unless you give him a reason to stay, I know it hurts Buffy, I watched you and William grow up and all my life I wanted what you two had. Spike tried everything in his power to win you back and I think he's finally giving up."  
  
"I love him."  
  
"Then be the strong one before it's too late. Next time you two see each other, think about you had and what you could have again. Trust him, he never wanted to hurt you. Think about it, because sadly, you don't realize how much you love a person until you it's too late."  
  
"I'm sorry about this person you really care about."  
  
"It's alright, I'm happy she's happy and that's what matters, when you really love someone you don't care who she's with, even if it's not you as long as they're happy," he frowned and walked away.  
  
********  
  
Buffy went into her closet and pulled out a dusty box and set it on the bed and went through it, pictures, socks and other junk started to pile over.  
  
'Buffy and William forever', a picture painted in green and blue stick fingers drawn by William Giles for his BF, she smiled faintly and place it on the side and took out a picture of her and Spike when they were in her backyard, she remembered her mom taking it.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Come on William," little Buffy called pulling at William's hand, she was wearing one of her mom's white dress and no shoes and William was wearing one of his dad's bow ties.  
  
"I'm coming Buffy," he laughed running with her trying to kept her pace.  
  
"Right here under the tree, under the shade will be nice," Buffy smiled. "Okay let's begin, you start."  
  
"Okay! Wait, what do I say again?"  
  
"William," Buffy whined.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine, you repeat everything I say."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I love Buffy Summers and she's my best friend and I take her to be my wife and share cookies and cake and candy and stay together as long as forever," William repeated every word with Buffy.  
  
"Now my turn."  
  
"I love William Giles, he's my best friend in the whole wide world and I'm going to have him as my husband forever and I will share everything I have with him," Buffy smiled. "I guess we kiss now."  
  
"Ki…s…s…?" William managed to get out.  
  
"Yes, after we kiss that means we're married and well, don't you want to be married to me?" she pouted, he nodded and before Buffy could say anything William kissed Buffy's lips for a second. They both giggled.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
She leaned back of the bed and held the picture in her arms, "Oh William," she sighed. 'What do you want Buffy?' she thought.  
  
***************  
  
Buffy sighed as she walked into Spike's bedroom. Spike was laying down on his stomach writing when Buffy came in.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"You can't ever put them back the way they were, I'm sorry, it's just...you know, it takes time. You can't just...make up prom for me and everything will be okay again."  
  
"I know."  
  
"There's just so much to work through. Trust has to be built again, on both sides... We have to learn if...if we're even the same people we were, if we can fit in each other's lives. It's a long...important process."  
  
"I understand," he looked down.  
  
"Spike I don't want you to not be here," she frowned. "Someone told me if you have a chance in your life to be happy, to take it, even if it doesn't work out in the end, you will always have that time and no one can take that away from you and that really made me think."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yea. Because you're what makes me happy, probably the only person that makes me feel complete and maybe we won't work out but we won't know if we don't give us a chance." Spike got off the bed and turned Buffy around to face him, her eyes were a little teary and he leaned down to catch her lips and kiss them softy, it'd been so long since she had his amazing lips against hers.  
  
"I love you William and only you," she whispered in his ear as he kissed her jaw line, she let him lead her to his bed and they sat together, then he laid her back against the bed and looked at her.  
  
"Can I have you?" he whispered looking into her eyes. "Can I keep you?"  
  
  
  
nc-17  
  
***********  
  
Spike and Buffy laid in bed, her back against Spike's chest, his arms wrapped around her. It felt so good to have her in his arms again, he never thought she would be here again but here she was and this was no dream.  
  
"Do you think this was a mistake?" Spike asked softly.  
  
"No," she smiled turning on her side to face him. "You?"  
  
"Never," he said kissing her shoulder.  
  
"I have an idea, let's never leave this bed," she laughed.  
  
"I wish but we have to eat and shower, well that we can do together and then college in the fall but we have the summer to make up for lost time."  
  
"It's funny."  
  
"What's funny Luv?" he asked.  
  
"We're adults now, no more high school, a little scary, isn't it? I mean, I'm used to seeing Xander and Willow everyday in class and everyone's starting a new chapter in their lives. Look at us Spike, I want us to have a fresh start. I mean, everything bad that happened to us stays in high school and College is our new chapter, you and me," she smiled. "Plus Xander's starting a new chapter too with a family on the way."  
  
"Harris is doing what?" spike asked making sure he'd heard Buffy right.  
  
"Xander, him and Cordelia are starting a family. I mean, she's still going to college and Xander is going to work for his uncle on his construction firm."  
  
"So, him and Anya?"  
  
"Some things just aren't meant to work," she frowned.   
  
"I'll never hurt you again Buffy, I promise," he said sadly, kissing her face with little butterfly kisses. "You mean too much to me."  
  
"I know you won't Spike," she whispered.  
  
"Summers, you're stuck with me. College, it's me and you, you and me," he laughed. "So you better get used to it."  
  
"I think I can manage," she smiled.  
  
"Spike tell me you love me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Tell me you want me."  
  
"I'll always want you."  
  
"Then shut up and show me," she smirked and that's exactly what he did, they made love for hours until they couldn't feel anything from waist down.  
  
The End 


	27. 27

Title: Bring me to life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS Or Angel, all belong to and reserved Joss Weddon  
  
Rating R to NC-17  
  
Beta: Maribel, and BrownEye Helped me along the line!!! And SpikeAngel1 helped me a million times   
  
Also Note Songs that are in this story are from Evanescence, Kasey Chamber's, and Vitimam C. And The Graudtion, Speach half from NBK! And Some Part's from BTVS!! You'll see.,  
  
Author Note: NC-17 part's can be found at my site! http://www.geocities.com/strangegirl53/  
  
*************Chapter 27 Epilogue  
  
Buffy and Spike carried in the last of her boxes into her dorm room from his car. They were both panting.  
  
"Okay, those are all your boxes Luv. So, where's this roommate of yours?" Spike asked laying back on Buffy's bed as she was still trying to catch her breath. Her roommate was a neat freak, all her things put away nicely.  
  
"Her name's Winfred and all her stuff is already unpacked maybe she went out, she looks like a bookworm, look at all her books," Spike smirked. Buffy walked beside the bed when Spike pulled her down in the bed, she giggled as she rested on top of him.  
  
"Well if she's gone maybe we can have a few minutes alone, so I can show you how much I'm going to miss you at night," he asked nibbling on her ear, she playful hit his chest.  
  
"Spike you have Andrew in your room, he's a really cool guy and guess what? I told him how much you love Star Wars and the X Files, he can't wait to show you his collection and be nice he's my cousin," she smiled.  
  
"Bloody Hell! I'll end up playing Star Wars at night, aren't I?"  
  
"O yea, remember when we played doctor."  
  
"Luv, we just play it last night and I have to say I think that doctor needed you to come in for another check up unless you want to play cops and robbers, I have some handcuffs," he smirked.  
  
"Down boy," she whispered, feeling something press against her stomach. "I have a lot of unpacking to do," she laughed.  
  
"Buffy this fall out of one of your boxes, can I keep it in case I get lonely?" Spike said showing off her glitter thong that said princess.  
  
"You're a perv, stealing my underwear like that," she laughed.  
  
"Damn B, not even unpacked yet and you'd already jumped lover boy," Faith teased as she walked into the messed room.  
  
"Hi Faith," they both laughed.  
  
"What brings you by?" Buffy asked sitting up, Spike still lying on the bed with his hands behind his head.  
  
"College guys, seniors are very hot this year," she laughed. "Just kidding, just wanted to tell you there's going to be about five parties this weekend and they're gonna kick ass, Willow said hi. She didn't want to leave the room especially after what happen this summer with Oz."  
  
"How is she?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She's doing better, but she's still dealing," Faith said.  
  
"Tell her I'll be by later."  
  
"Alright, I guess that's my cue to leave," she laughed leaving the room.  
  
"Well, these are going to be a great four years."  
  
"Why's that?" he smiled, kissing her neck making her giggle.  
  
"Because you're here to share it with."  
  
**********   
  
aND IT'S DONE, LOL SO WHAT YOU THINK TELL ME TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LOL!!!!! LGFH, IS COMING SOON PROMSIE LOL 


	28. Note

Hey!!!!!! I'm done, with Bring Me To Life and I hope you all in joy, I had a sequel plan but I wasnt sure anyone want's one so ya.... If you would want a sequel review and say me want sequel and if you dont say THIS IS THE WORST STORY EVER. Anyways with that final note, Little Gift From Heaven is being remodeled at the monment if your wondering when i'll be update i have no idea, but I just wanted to give you a idea...  
  
Alicia aka EmilyTheStrange1 


End file.
